The Wager
by brittany34
Summary: Oliver Queen meets a beautiful reporter named Chloe Sullivan and ends up making a bet with Bruce Wayne that he can seduce the young woman. But what happens when he falls for her? - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Wager

Chapter 1

"Mr. Queen the reporter from the Daily Planet has just arrived."

"Thank you Gretchen please send her in."

Oliver watched as a petite blond in business apparel made her way into the office.

"Hello Mr. Queen," she said reaching for his hand and giving it a firm shake. "My name is Chloe Sullivan."

"Good afternoon Miss Sullivan, please have a seat." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you." she replied sitting down in the chair opposite his desk and reaching into her bag to pull out her notebook and a pen. She pulled them to her and looked back up at him, "Shall we get started?"

"Right to business then. You're not one for pleasantries Miss Sullivan?"

"Not when there's a job to be done Mr. Queen." she said smiling at him.

"All right then proceed with the interrogation."

"Don't worry I promise to make this as painless as possible."

"That's what all the women say to me. In my experience only about twenty five percent of them were telling the truth." he told her.

"Well believe me Mr. Queen, I'm not like the other women you've met."

"You know, I really believe that." he responded leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

"Good, now can we start?"

"Ask away."

"All right, well first question. Is there any validity to the rumors of a merger between Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises?"

"Mr. Wayne and myself _have_ had some discussions about combining or research and development departments."

"And how will a merger affect your current employees?"

"It shouldn't. This merger is meant to as a way to combine certain technological advances both companies have made."

"So then you have no plans to lay off any of your employees?"

"Absolutely not. We have every intention of keeping every employee exactly where they're at."

"Even though it would probably be more cost effective to lay off some of your workers and consolidate the two labs into one?"

"Mr. Wayne and I believe that our employees and their families are more important then the bottom line." he explained smiling slightly.

She smiled at him for that. She was defiantly an activist for the 'little guy' so the fact that these two men who had grown up with every advantage in the world intended to put their employees above their profit margin made her really respect them, at least in the business sense.

"Well Mr. Queen, thank you for your time. I think I've got everything I need."

"Really?"

"What?" she asked her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Well most reporters I get in here ask at least a few questions of a personal nature." He said slightly amused.

"What like boxers or briefs? Or maybe something about when you plan on finally settling down?"

"Exactly."

"Sorry, I'm not that kind of reporter. I much prefer sticking to the questions that are actually relevant."

He raised his eyebrows at that, "Well Miss Sullivan it was definitely a pleasure to meet you." He said standing from his chair and holding out his hand.

She quickly shoved her notepad and pen back into her bag before standing up as well and taking his hand shaking it quickly, "again thank you very much for the interview Mr. Queen," but as she tried to pull it back he held on.

"I hope the next time we see each other you'll feel comfortable calling me Oliver." he said smiling at her flirtatiously then letting go of her hand.

"Well we'll just have to see Mr. Queen." she replied turning and exiting the room.

He watched her leave feeling completely shocked. She was right she was not like the other women he'd met. She hadn't even seemed the least bit intrigued when he tried openly flirting with her. That had never happened to him before. He'd actually considered for a split second asking her to dinner but got the distinct feeling she would turn him down. That one little thought had peeked his interest even more. She would be a challenge and he was always up for one of those.

After her interview with Oliver Queen the day before she had gone straight home to type up her article in peace and quiet instead of the insanity of the bull pen. So she knew as soon as she arrived that morning Lois would bombard her with questions about the 'sexy billionaire playboy' as she called him. But when she neared her desk she realized there would be lots of questions from Lois, but not about the interview. On her desk sat an arrangement of two dozen long stem pink roses. She walked over to her desk slowly and gently pulled the card from the center of the arrangement. She glanced around her to make sure no one was watching then opened the card and read it…

_Miss Sullivan-_

_I hope I am lucky enough to see you again_

_Oliver_

Suddenly someone reached around her and snatched the small piece of paper from her hand.

"Well, well, look at my little cousin, bringing sexy billionaire playboys to their knees."

"Okay Lois first of all. You have got to stop calling him that." she said shaking her head.

"And second?"

"Second, I haven't brought him to anything. Guys like him just like the chase even if they have no interest in you, and the second they realize _you're_ not interested in them they want you even more."

"You underestimate yourself Chlo."

"No I don't," she said turning toward her desk and picking up the flowers. "Will you please tell Perry that I've got his article ready and I'll bring it up as soon as I get back?"

"Sure, but what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna make sure Mr. Queen realizes I'm no mans conquest." She answered storming away from her cousin.

"So let me see if I have this right. You met this woman yesterday when she came to interview you about the merger?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"And you sent her flowers to piss her off? Call me crazy but I really am confused as to what game your playing."

"It's simple, she's the kind of woman who's gonna storm over here and tell me she can't be bought with ridiculous flower arrangements."

"Okay…" Bruce said slowly.

"When she gets here all I have to do is turn on the charm, take her to dinner and within the week she's in my bed." Oliver said smiling mischievously.

"I really need to see him right now." A feminine voice said outside the door.

He looked over at Bruce, "Right on time" he told the other man before leaning over and pushing the intercom, "Gretchen, send Miss Sullivan in she's expected."

The doors burst open and Chloe marched in carrying the flowers over to his desk and setting them down.

"Miss Sullivan, Let me introduce you to Mr. Wayne."

Chloe turned toward the couch and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in a meeting I can come back." She said turning toward the door.

"Nonsense. It looks to me like you have something important to say to Oliver. So please continue. Pretend I'm not even here.

"Fine," she replied turning her attention back to Oliver.

"Mr. Queen…"

"Now now Miss Sullivan, I thought we agreed you would call me Oliver the next time you saw me."

"No _Mr. Queen_, you suggested. I never agreed." She said indignantly. "Now about these flowers…"

"What don't you like them?" he asked pretending to pout for a moment then smiling brightly at her.

"No it's not that it's just…"

"Are they the wrong color? I figured pink was a safe color at least when it comes to flowers."

"If you would just let me…"

"I get it. You don't like roses. I mean I understand some women prefer other kinds of flowers. Why don't you tell me what kind is your favorite so next time I can send the right ones." he said cutting her off again.

"Mr. Queen if you would just let me finish what I am trying to tell you."

"Of course Miss Sullivan. Continue."

"It was inappropriate for you to send these to me."

"Why, exactly?"

"Because I am a professional and you sending these into the bull pin for all my colleagues to see it undermines me in there eyes. I worked hard to be taken seriously and I don't need anyone or anything ruining that."

"Well I'm sorry Miss Sullivan. Let me make it up to you. Let me take you to dinner."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Why? Are you involved with someone?" He asked smirking.

"No. I just have no desire to be another notch in your bedpost," she said clearly annoyed. "Now I'm going to leave these here with you and suggest that you don't bother wasting anymore of your time. I'm not interested." She said turning and walking out of his office.

He stared after her his eyes wide.

"Well looks like you've finally met your match." Bruce said standing up and walking toward Oliver.

"This only makes the game more interesting."

"You don't stand a chance."

"Bruce, you forget who you're talking to." He said smugly.

"You really think you can still pull this off?"

"Absolutely."

"Care to make a wager on that?" Bruce said smiling at the other man.

* * *

A/N Okay so I am still working on Right In Front Of You, I just felt like starting this one too. What do you guys think should I continue? Please review! =)


	2. Chapter 2

The Wager

Chapter 2

"What did you have in mind?" Oliver asked.

"Simple," Bruce answered, "you said you could get her in your bed within the week?"

"Well based on what just happened here it may take a little longer then that." He said smirking at the memory of the feisty blond storming out of his office.

"Yeah, I see your point." he said pausing for a moment, "How about this you have one month. One month to seduce her."

"And when I do?" He asked smirking.

"Batman will join your little group of tight wearing vigilantes." he offered.

"Really? You must be pretty sure I have no chance, considering how often you've declined the invitations to join."

"I am, and when you lose, I get that car you stole out from under me at that auction in Gotham last month."

"First of all, I didn't steal it you didn't leave the auction hall and take that call."

"It was a very important…"

"And second, that car cost me eleven million dollars."

"Questioning your skills?" Bruce said with a small grin.

"Not at all."

"Then you shouldn't be concerned about losing the Ferrari."

"Fine." Oliver said holding out his hand.

Bruce took his hand and shook it wearing a huge smile, "You have no idea what you're in for." he said laughing, "it's never gonna happen."

"Oh it'll happen." he said smugly. "In fact, I already know my next move."

The next day Chloe sat at the Planet staring at a wide eyed Lois

"So let me get this straight, You gave them back?"

"Yes Lo, I gave them back" Chloe replied rolling her eyes.

"And then you actually told him you didn't want to be another notch in his bed post" She said trying not to laugh.

"Yes I did."

"You do realize what you've done right?"

"What?"

"Well you basically told him he has no chance with you, and you said it yourself guys like him enjoy the chase."

"Well he's not gonna get a chance, I mean I'm not even planning on seeing him again."

"Right."

"Trust me Lois the last thing I want is to see that man again." she said laughing.

Suddenly the phone on her desk rang and she quickly reached and picked it up, "Sullivan."

"_Sullivan, I need to see you in my office immediately."_

"Oh, sure thing Perry, I'll be right up."

"_Good make it quick." _he said then hung up quickly.

She hung up the phone and looked toward Lois, "I'll be right back." she said nervously.

When she walked into Perry's office she found him on the phone. He held up a finger signaling for her to wait a minute.

"Yes, I understand." Perry said nodding. "No, she actually just stepped into my office." He paused again for a moment listening to the person on the other line and nodded again. "Thank you Mr. Queen." He then hung up and looked at her, "Well apparently you made quite an impression yesterday."

Chloe's eyebrows shot up. "Really, what did he say?" she asked cautiously.

"Mr. Queen and Mr. Wayne were both very impressed with you."

"They were?" she asked.

"Well don't act so surprised Sullivan." he said obviously teasing her. "If you question your ability as a reporter others will too."

She and Perry had a very close relationship. When he'd come to the Daily Planet he had taken her under his wing and basically become her mentor. The one thing she had learned after working with him all this time was to never question him. At least when it came to anything journalism related.

"Got it Perry, so what did he call for?"

"Besides to sing your praises?" he said laughing, "He wanted to give you an opportunity to interview Mr. Wayne for a sort of companion piece to your article."

"Did he say when and where he wanted to do this?"

"Oh in about an hour at Mr. Queen's office."

"An hour? Isn't that a little sudden?"

"Sullivan when two multi billionaires offer you an exclusive interview you take any time they offer."

"Right. So I'll head over there now then."

"Makes sense to me." He said smiling.

Chloe made her way down to the bull pen and walked over to her desk to gather everything she'd need.

"So what did Perry want?" Lois asked walking up behind her.

"I've gotta go do an interview."

"With who?" she asked smirking slightly.

"Oh god you know already don't you?"

"Of course I know, this is a building full of journalists, you think one reporter getting an interview with two of the world's most eligible bachelors wouldn't make the gossip mill?"

"I guess not." she said sighing deeply and rolling her eyes.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this for you." Bruce said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you think you'll get to see her blow me off again."

"Oh that's right." He said laughing loudly. "It was really amusing the first time."

"Well think what you want, _I know _it won't happen again."

"_Mr. Queen. Miss Sullivan is here to see you" _his secretary called over the intercom.

"Thank you Gretchen, send her in"

He watched as Chloe Sullivan walked through his office door and walked toward his desk and held out her hand, "Nice to see you again Mr. Queen."

"Still no Oliver Miss Sullivan?"

"Afraid not." She turned toward Bruce and held out her hand, "Hello Mr. Wayne, sorry for the scene yesterday, but thank you for not letting it effect your opinion of my abilities as a journalist." She told him smiling brightly.

"How could it, any woman who can put Oliver here in his place like that is capable of anything in my book." he said with a quick wink. Then glancing at Oliver with a mischievous grin.

"Well how about we start the interview now," Oliver said obviously annoyed.

"Of course please have a seat Miss Sullivan," Bruce said gesturing toward the couch.

They sat down and she pulled out her tablet and pen.

"So Mr. Wayne, Mr. Queen informed me that when this merger is complete you intend for all your current staff to remain intact."

"That's right."

"And are you also comfortable with the way that decision could effect your profits?"

"Yes, absolutely," he said looking her in the eyes. "Both of our companies are more concerned with our employees well being then the bottom line." he said sincerely.

"And how do you feel this merger will be beneficial to your companies?"

"Both Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises have made amazing technological advances but in different areas. If we can combine the things both companies have learned we can do even more."

"Well thank you Mr. Wayne. I really appreciate you taking the time to speak with me." she said standing up.

"Wow." Bruce said his eyes wide.

"Problem, Mr. Wayne?" she asked smiling.

"Not at all, I was just thinking that was the perfect interview, short and sweet." he replied smiling at her.

"Well thank you" she said blushing slightly and holding out her hand.

He took her hand, "Miss Sullivan it was _very_ nice to meet you." he said suggestively.

"You too, Mr. Wayne." She said turning toward Oliver, Mr. Queen she said with a quick nod before turning and leaving the office.

Oliver stared after her his mouth open in shock, then turned to Bruce with a glare, "So that's the real reason you agreed to this so easily?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce said innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said pursing his lips.

"Well she is quite something. Beautiful, smart and not easily swayed by your charms," he replied smirking," besides I really want that car."

* * *

A/N So what do you guys think? Should I keep going?

BTW the car is a 1961 Ferrari 250 GT SWB California Spyder. A really beautiful car!


	3. Chapter 3

The Wager

Chapter 3

Lois looked at her cousin in disbelief thinking that she must have heard her wrong, "so you just totally blew off the sexy billionaire again?"

Chloe shook her head and chuckled slightly, "Lo, I wasn't there to see Mr. Queen. I was there to interview Mr. Wayne."

"Ever the professional, and why do you keep calling him Mr. Queen?" she asked reaching into her desk and pulling out the card that she had taken from Chloe the day before, "He signed the card Oliver."

"Lois!" Chloe shrieked snatching the card from her cousins hand. "Why did you keep this?"

"Relax coz, the only reason I still had it is because you stormed out of here so quickly the other day I didn't have the chance to give it back to you."

"Lois please tell me you didn't show this to anyone." she said glancing around the news room.

"I promise Chloe I didn't show it to anyone. But don't think that everyone here doesn't know that Oliver Queen sent you those flowers."

"Everyone?"

"Yes everyone," she answered looking toward the front of the bull pen where Clark was pouring himself a cup of coffee and eying the donut selection.

"Oh great, just what I need, big brother Clark. Why hasn't he said anything yet?"

"Don't worry about Smallville, I used my powers of persuasion to convince him to keep his nose out of it." she said smiling impishly.

"No details please" she told Lois with a small chuckle, "and why can't you do the same thing and keep your nose out of it?"

"Because, I'm your cousin and It's my job to butt into your life."

"Chloe Sullivan?"

They both looked up and saw a young man no more then twenty wearing a satchel over his right shoulder, standing over them.

"That's me." she said smiling at the younger man.

"Well then this is for you," ha told her reaching inside the bag and pulling out a large envelope then held it out to her.

Chloe reached out her hand and took the package, "Thanks."

"Have a good day," he told her turning and leaving.

Chloe examined the item in her hand and noticed that there was no return address. She opened it slowly and looked inside. All that was in it was a single piece of paper she turned the envelope upside down and watched as the paper fell on her desk. She quickly picked it up and noticed the signature at the bottom.

'_Oliver Queen' _she thought to herself unable to keep from chuckling a little. She glanced up at Lois who was watching her with wide eyes then looked back down and read the letter.

_Miss Sullivan,_

_I know that the flowers bothered you but surely you can't object to to a letter. I even went so far as to send it in inconspicuous packaging so you didn't have to worry about anyone there knowing it's from me. I wouldn't want to undermine your journalistic integrity again._

_So now to my point, I'd like to take you to dinner. Tonight actually, if you're available. I'll be waiting for your call._

_Oliver _

She shook her head and placed the letter in the top drawer of her desk. She looked up at Lois and did her best to ignore the questioning look Lois was throwing her way.

"Well what was it?" Lois asked tired of waiting for Chloe to tell her without prompting.

She tried her best to think of the best way to answer Lois. She really didn't want to give Lois any more ammunition for her whole Chloe needs to hook up with the sexy billionaire campagin. But she didn't want to lie to Lois, once Lois found out the truth about Clark she forgave Chloe almost immediately for not telling her the truth, but only on the condition to her forgiving and forgetting so quickly was that Chloe had to promise to never tell her even the smallest lie again. Chloe had felt so guilty about keeping Lois in the dark for so long that she had agreed quickly and had never broken her word, even with something as small as this and she wasn't going to start now. So she reached inside the drawer of her desk and pulled out the letter.

She handed it to Lois without saying a word, and watched as Lois's eyes widened.

"Well what are you waiting for? pick up the phone and call him or I will."

"Call who?" asked clarkwalking up behind her and leaned down reading the letter over her shoulder. He stood to full height and his eyes darted between the two women in front of him.

"Oh relax Clark," Lois said before he could speak, "I wasn't serious."

"Good," he said then shifted his gaze to Chloe, "Are you gonna call this guy?" he asked her clearly concerned.

"Why wouldn't she?" Lois asked then stood up and turned toward Clark and narrowed her eyes.

"Lois have you seen the articles on this guy in the tabloids, he's slept with almost every socialte and model in Star City."

Chloe glanced around the news room and noticed several people watching the scene in front of them. She felt her cheeks start to warm, "Um, guys?" She said trying to get their attention. Unfortunally when Lois and Clark got into one of their, what Lois called, "hostile conversations" there was no getting a word in. She crossed her arms over her chest, rolled her eyes and continued watching the two of them.

"Wow Clark I gotta say I'm kinda surprised that you, a reporter at one of the top newspapers in the world, are actually trusting something you read in a _tabloid" _she told him saying the last word like it was the dirtiest thing ever.

"Lois you used to work at the Inquisitor, their hardly a repitable publication." He told her knowing she wouldn't have a leg to stand on once he did.

Chloe eyes shot toward Lois knowing what was coming next she decided it was time to make them listen to what she had to say. She stood up and walked over to the pair and stood between the two of them, and spoke low enough so only they could hear her, "Guys, please don't do this here. Everyone is listening." She told them she then reached out and grabbed Lois's hand and led her toward the door but stopped suddenly when she heard Lois gasp.

When she looked up she looked into the face of Oliver Queen.

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone, so I was reading some of the previous stuff I've written and to me most of it seemed to lack something. I think it just wasn't flowing right. So I changed my writing style a little bit and I am really curious if it's an improvement.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wager

Chapter 4

Chloe tore her eyes away from him and glanced around the room. Every woman around her was staring at the blonde billionaire. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to tell each of them later that the drooling really wasn't necessary. His ego clearly didn't need to be any more inflated.

She turned to Lois and realized her cousin was looking at him the same way the other women were. She rolled her eyes and stalked away from her.

When she reached Oliver she cocked her head to the side quickly, "Follow me." She said and walked down the hall, until she found an empty office.

She walked inside and held the door waiting for him to follow. Once they were both inside Chloe closed the door behind them and turned quickly on her heal eyes narrowed. She didn't say a word just crossed her arms over her chest. Obviously waiting for him to explain why he'd shown up at the Daily Planet.

"You know Miss Sullivan there was no need to trick me into some empty office, I thought I had made it clear that if you wanted to be me alone you could just ask." he told her with a playful smile.

"Why don't you stop the lame attempts at flirting with me and tell me what exactly your doing here."

"I came to ask you to dinner." he said simply.

"Isn't that what the letter you sent was for?" she asked him feeling her patience starting to slip away.

"Actually yes, but after I sent it, it occurred to me that there was a pretty good chance you still might not call."

"Wow, so you really are more then just good looks?" She asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I knew you thought I was hot." he said smugly.

"I never said the word hot. I don't think you're hot." she told him her cheeks suddenly feeling slightly warmer.

"Right," he answered clearly not believing her denial, "so dinner?"

"No."

"Still no, huh?"

"That's right."

"Why are you so against me taking you out?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I know whatever interest you have in me isn't genuine."

He paused for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Simple. Men like you are all about the chase and once you get me to say yes you'll lose interest."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"Well if you really believe what you're saying is true then the only way to get me to leave you alone is to just go out with me. Unless your afraid you might actually have a good time."

She couldn't believe this guy. He was so damn persistent.

"Do you really think coming in here and calling me a chicken is gonna make me go out with you," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"It was worth a shot." he said with a small shrug.

"Look, I told you I wasn't like other women and I meant it. You can't just come in here smile that playboy smile of yours and make me weak in the knees. Your charms are wasted on me, so just stop already."

She turned and left the office leaving Oliver standing in the office.

Oliver stared after her a small smirk on his face. While most men would be discouraged and probably even give up after what had just happened between him and Chloe Sullivan he wasn't. In fact it had actually had the opposite effect on him.

She was truly one of a kind and he knew now that he'd have to change his tactics if he wanted to make any kind of headway with her.

"What happened?" Clark asked as soon as Chloe sat down at her desk.

"Nothing. Where's Lois?"

"I don't know she said something about a lead on a hot story."

"And you didn't go with her? I thought the two of you were joined at the hip these days."

"She promised it was nothing dangerous, and then she went on and on about how I had to trust her to take care of herself once in awhile." he explained shaking his head, "Don't worry though, I made sure she actually remembered her cell phone this time, and made her promise to call if she needed back up."

Chloe looked at him she was shocked that he had let Lois go alone given her tendency for getting in trouble. Not that she really had any room to talk. Her history spoke for itself.

Clark was staring at her now and she tried not to laugh when she noticed he was wearing his 'one of my girls is in serious trouble' face.

"All right Clark what's on your mind?" She had a feeling she already knew but watching Clark stumble over one of his big brother speeches was even more amusing then the look already on his face.

He looked down at his coffee, "I just want you to be careful… I mean this Queen guy has a serious reputation. I don't want you to get hurt." he said softly, his eyes glued on the coffee cup in his hand.

"Clark, this isn't even an issue," she told him, but she could tell by the uncertainty on his face that he didn't believe her. "Trust me if there's one person I have no interest in, it's Oliver Queen.

"Mr. Queen."

"Mr. Queen!"

Oliver heard someone shout behind him as he walked down the sidewalk just outside the Daily Planet. His first thought was to ignore it. The last thing he wanted to deal with was some doe eyed woman throwing herself at him, at least not today. But after the third time the woman called his name he stopped and turned.

Running toward him was a tall, leggy, brunette. The kind of woman he would normally go for if his mind wasn't so preoccupied with thoughts of how to seduce the beautiful blond who kept turning him down.

She stopped in front of him slightly short of breath, "Mr. Queen, Lois Lane" she said holding out her hand.

He hesitated for a moment then took her hand and shook it quickly, "Lois Lane?"

"That's right."

"You're a reporter for the Daily Planet?" He asked glancing over at the building he had just left.

"Right again."

"Well Miss Lane, I hate to be the one to tell you this but I just gave an interview to one of your colleagues."

"I'm aware, Chloe Sullivan."

"Yeah so…" he said still trying to figure out what the woman in front of him wanted exactly. She knew about the interview so she obviously wasn't here in a business capacity, and aside from a quick appreciative glance when she first approached him there were no signs that she was interested in trying to hit on him either.

"So you're the one who sent her the roses, which by the way are totally over the top for a woman like Chlo."

"Really?" He asked, suddenly curious in what the woman had to say since she obviously knew Chloe well enough to have a nick name for her and also know that she didn't like roses.

"Yeah she's never really been one for roses. She thinks a man giving a woman roses is kinda generic."

"And you know that how?"

"Well she's my little cousin so we've had conversations about these types of things a time or two."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes."

"So let me guess, you're here to tell the billionaire playboy to stay the hell away from your cousin," he said rolling his eyes.

"No the opposite actually, I'm here to tell you that my boyfriend and I are gonna be taking her to dinner tonight." she explained, then held out a small piece of paper which he took from her and stared at. He was completely shocked by the whole conversation.

"That's the address of the restaurant. We'll be there around seven." she said turning and heading back inside but stopped just before entering, "and Oliver?"

"Yeah?" He asked finally tearing his eyes away from the paper in his hand.

"Tulips, she loves tulips."

She then turned and left Oliver standing on the sidewalk his mouth hanging open.

* * *

Next Chapter- Oliver and Bruce. Chloe, Oliver, Lois and Clark.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wager

Chapter 5

Oliver entered the restaurant and walked up to the hostess. He couldn't help but smirk a little at the way she stumbled over her words as she greeted him. This was how women usually reacted to him.

They didn't snark and roll their eyes at him. They didn't shrug him off like he was completely unappealing to them. They flirted with him, hell most of them just threw themselves at him without even trying to hide it. But not Chloe Sullivan. In fact she seemed completely turned off by everything he did. Things that made most women go weak in the knees. She was starting to frustrate the hell out of him.

"I'm here to meet Mr. Wayne." He told the woman giving her his sexiest smile and taking pleasure in the way her cheeks suddenly turned a bright shade of pink.

'_See this is how women are supposed to act around me'_ he thought shaking his head.

She led him to the table and smiled sheepishly at the two men in front of her before turning and quickly walking back toward the front of the restaurant.

"So, how did it go today?" Bruce asked him.

"Unexpectedly." he answered simply.

"Really? So did you finally made some headway with her?"

"Um…sort of I guess." He said still thrown by his run ins with the Sullivan-Lane cousins earlier that day.

"Okay," the darker hair man said raising is eyebrows, "So is it safe to assume that she didn't blow you off again?"

"Oh no, she did." he said grimacing slightly at the memory of the tiny blond giving him a what for, demanding he just leave her alone, then leaving him standing alone in an empty office at the Daily Planet.

"And how exactly does that count as making headway?" Bruce asked smirking slightly.

"Lets just say I've found a man on the inside, or woman as the case may be."

Oliver then gave Bruce a quick recap of his conversation with Lois Lane outside the daily planet.

"So this woman is actually helping you get to her cousin?" he asked clearly shocked. "Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea why, but she is."

Bruce let out a small chuckle, "Well since you seem to have the inside track, I may have to step up my game."

"Bruce, that wasn't part of our little bet."

"Aw, what's the matter Queen, are you afraid of a little competition?"

"Not at all."

"Good because you know I can't resist the opportunity to one up you." Bruce told him laughing loudly.

"I'm aware." he replied his lips forming a tight line.

"I'm sure you are, plus I can honestly say I find Miss Sullivan very intriguing."

"Do you?"

"How could I not. She's a beautiful, witty, and intelligent woman, and the fact that she seems completely immune to _your_ charms makes her even more appealing."

"Of course it does." Oliver said his patience with the other man starting to wear dangerously thin.

He sat at a nearby table. His head cocked slightly to one side as he tried to ignore the woman sitting across from him so he could hear the conversation between the two men better.

He was grateful for the stupidity of the men. Talking about something so private and distasteful in the middle of a restaurant and actually thinking there was no one there who would be listening.

Well he was and if there was one thing he was good at it was knowing the best way to use such damaging information.

It was obvious that the two of them were playing some kind of game involving the young woman who had been a thorn in his side for years now. A woman who had somehow always managed to elude him.

They had unwittingly given him all the ammunition he needed to finally hurt her. It was just a matter of waiting for the perfect moment to crush her with the information.

Yes he would finally make Chloe Sullivan pay for all the trouble she had caused him.

Chloe sat across from Lois and Clark attempting not to roll her eyes as Lois continued to yammer on about all the wonderful things she had discovered about Oliver Queen. His loyalty to his employees, and his philanthropic nature were at the top of her list.

Meanwhile Clark countered with all the horrible things he had heard.

'_I swear this is the last time I go anywhere with them without some kind of buffer' _she thought shaking her head at how absurd the two of them were acting.

"Listen guys, just cut it out okay. I've already told both of you that I'm not going to be seeing Oliver Queen again, so please just stop already," she told the two of them slamming the menu down on the table.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Chloe." Lois said with a smirk as she glanced toward the door.

Chloe followed her cousin's gaze and saw Oliver entering the restaurant. She quickly turned and glared at Lois who looked at her with a big smile and shrugged. She then raised her hand in the air to get Oliver's attention and waved him toward their table.

"I swear I had no idea she did this, Chloe." Clark said giving her a comforting smile.

She smiled back, "don't worry Clark I didn't think that you did. This whole thing is obviously all Lois."

"Hello Miss Sullivan," Oliver said when he reached them, "Miss Lane." he said looking over at her cousin.

"Hello Mr. Queen," Lois said smiling at him brightly.

"Please call me Oliver. Maybe if your lovely cousin hears you say it enough she might be inclined to start calling me by my first name herself." He said glancing quickly at Chloe then back again.

"Okay then, Oliver."

He then reached his hand out to Clark, "Hi, Oliver Queen."

Clark reached out and grabbed the other mans hand, "Clark Kent." Oliver winced slightly before pulling his hand away.

Chloe looked over at Clark trying to fight the smile threatening to break out of her face at any second.

A few moments later Lois's phone rang and she walked outside to take the call, leaving the three of them sitting at the table in uncomfortable silence until Clark decided it was time to interrogate the other man.

"So Oliver, do you often develop such an interest in the women who interview you?" he asked a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"No I don't, but I think we can both agree that Miss Sullivan is truly one of a kind."

"Yes she is." he replied his jaw clenching.

"Have you guys been friends long?" he asked.

"A very long time, since…"

"Clark," Lois said rushing to the table, "We've got to go. My source on the jewelry store robberies just called and says he'll only meet with us right now."

She leaned down and whispered in Chloe's ear, "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good coz." She pulled back and smiled.

She then turned to Clark, "Come on Smallville, we've gotta move."

"Can I trust you to make sure my cousin gets home safe?" she asked Oliver.

"Sure thing." He said as Lois pulled Clark out of the restaurant. He then turned back to Chloe, "So will you stay and have dinner with me?"

* * *

A/N More very soon! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

The Wager

Chapter 6

Oliver stared at her waiting for her to respond.

He was actually nervous that she would say no and leave him sitting there alone, looking like a fool. He wasn't sure how to handle this. He was Oliver Queen, he'd slept with more supermodels and socialites then he could even count and yet here he was being brought to a nervous mess by this little pixie of a woman.

He continued to watch as she nervously bit her lip obviously trying to decide if she should stay, or if she should flee from him again.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." she said standing up and reaching for her purse.

"Come on, will you please stay and have dinner with me?" he asked uneasily.

She paused for a moment and seemed slightly startled by his words then sat back down across from him, "I'm guessing you've never had to say the word please to a woman before, huh?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a first." he told her with a small smile.

"Well I wouldn't want to discourage you from actually using all those prep school manners, Mr. Queen." She teased picking up one of the menus.

"You think there's a chance you might be willing to start calling me by my first name anytime soon?"

"Ask me again after dinner." she said holding the menu up to cover her face.

"Okay." he answered looking down at his own.

A few minutes later the waitress arrived and took their orders. Giving Oliver an appreciative glance before walking away.

He watched as Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, I think I'm just beginning to realize the whole inflated ego thing may not be _your_ fault."

He laughed for a moment, then quickly changed the subject unsure of what damage talking about him and his effect on women would do to the little bit of progress he seemed to be making with her.

"So Clark?"

"What about him?"

"He's your cousin's boyfriend?"

"Yes." she answered simply.

"It's just, the way he acted toward me seemed like he might be a little jealous or something."

She laughed loudly, "I'm sorry, but you have no idea how ridiculous that is."

"Why is that so ridiculous?" he asked, honestly curious why the idea of her and the other man was so funny to her.

"Clark is my best friend, he has been for years, but he's nothing more then that. Trust me, him and Lois are meant for each other."

"So the two of you have never been more then friends?"

"Not really." she told him looking down at the table for a moment then meeting his eyes again.

"I have a feeling there's a lot more to that story, but I'm not gonna push you. It doesn't really seem like the kind of thing you talk about on a first date."

"This isn't a date." she said rolling her eyes, "This is you and my cousin swindling me."

"Well what can I say I was desperate."

"I highly doubt that you've ever been desperate for anything."

"You know a week ago that was true." He told her hoping she understood what he meant. He smiled when he saw her cheeks grow warm.

"You know, I find you almost charming like this."

"Like what?" he asked surprised by her words.

"I don't know. Less cocky and more real, almost like a normal guy."

"I am a normal guy." he said.

"Sure when you minus the billions of dollars and the movie star good looks."

"Wow 'movie star good looks' you better be careful there Sullivan, that almost sounded like a compliment."

"Yeah well don't let it go to your head. The last thing anyone needs is that ego of yours getting any bigger."

"Kinda harsh don't you think?"

"Nope, just honest."

They stared at each other for a moment and he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips. A moment later the waitress arrived with their food, and the two of them ate and as he tried to learn as much as he could about the woman sitting across from him.

He found the way she talked about her job captivating. Her eyes lit up when she talked about how she loved chasing down leads and the adrenalin rush she got from being caught in 'sticky situations' as she called them.

He made a mental note to look up all her old articles and find out what exactly those situations were.

When they were finished eating he the waitress brought over the check. He watched Chloe reach for it but snatched it before she could grab it.

"Hey." she said her eyebrows raised.

"What? Isn't it customary for a man to pay on the first date?" He said with a smirk, "I'll tell you what you can pay next time."

"First of all Oliver, we already established that this isn't a date and second even if it was what makes you so sure there would be a next time?"

"Well because… wait did you just call me Oliver?"

"Wow, You're really easily distracted you should work on that. I mean thousands of people's jobs depend on you. You don't want to be in one of your board meetings, lose interest, and end up agreeing to a mass lay off. That would look really bad considering I just wrote an article quoting you as saying you have no intention of doing that." she said smirking at him.

"Man, you don't give an inch, do you?"

"Sorry, not in my nature."

"Well it's not in my nature to let a beautiful woman pay for dinner." he told her pulling out his wallet and placing money with the check on the table. "So can I give you a ride home?"

"Um…I can get home by myself."

"Didn't you come with Lois and Clark?"

"Yeah but I don't live that far from here I was just gonna walk back."

"I can't let you do that, I promised your cousin I would make sure you got home safe." he told her. He expected her to argue with him further but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't.

He drove her home in silence, when they stopped in front of her apartment she hopped out quickly then leaned down, "Thanks for dinner, Oliver, good night."

"Good night, Chloe." He said watching her turn and head toward her building.

Chloe enter her building and headed straight for the elevator once inside she leaned against the wall breathing deeply. That was not the way her evening was supposed to go.

Dinner with Clark and Lois, proof her latest story and then bed that was supposed to be her night. But Lois had screwed that up.

She wanted to be able to tell her cousin when she saw her the next day that she had a horrible time with Oliver. That he had been everything she had expected him to be, an arrogant little rich boy stuck in the body of a man, but he wasn't. She had actually enjoyed his company, and it was really freaking her out.

She stepped of the elevator and made her way to her door. As soon as she got inside she saw Lois sitting on her couch smiling, "all right coz, spill."

* * *

A/N More soon! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The Wager

Chapter 7

"Well are you gonna tell me how it went or not?"

Chloe walked into the living room and tossed her purse onto the couch, "there's nothing to tell Lois." She plopped down on the couch, "Wait a minute, Why aren't you with Clark right now?"

"No way, I'm not letting you change the subject. How did it go with the sexy billionaire?"

"Um… It was fine," she answered standing and walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" Lois said jumping up and following her.

"What?"

"You like him."

"I do not."

"Yes you do, admit it."

"All right, I'll admit that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but that doesn't mean that I actually like him."

"Okay if you don't like him then why didn't you come in here screaming at me for leaving you there with him."

"Because I know you, and I know it wouldn't do any good to yell at you. Plus I know in your own little Lois way you were just trying to help."

"I really was," she said smiling brightly at her cousin, "I just wish Clark realized that." she said glancing away.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, he was just angry with me for setting the whole thing up and decided to give me one of his lectures."

Chloe laughed, "I would have loved to see that."

"It's not funny, he told me that I've got to stop butting my big nose into your business." she said with a small pout, causing Chloe to laugh even harder.

"Chloeeee…" Lois whined.

"I'm sorry Lo, it's just those words coming from Clark of all people is funny. I mean he never misses an opportunity to comment on my life."

"That's what I told him."

"You actually said that to him?" Chloe asked, cringing slightly at the thought.

"Yes, and he got mad and stormed off." Lois said lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Oh Lois, don't worry about Clark, He's just doing that stupid big brother thing. I'll talk to him tomorrow tell him I had a nice time and to get over it."

"Really?"

"Yes, first thing."

"Thanks Chlo,"

Lois paused for a moment, "So are you gonna give me any details about what happened tonight after I left."

"Wow, you're really not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Of course not."

Chloe took a deep breath and leaned against the counter, "I already told you, nothing happened, we had dinner he brought me home, end of story."

"You're serious, not even a good night kiss?" she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm serious, not even a kiss."

"Well I hope to plan to fix that the next time you see him."

"I don't think he'll be wanting to see me again."

"Why not?"

"Well I kind of jumped out of his car and ran like a scared little girl not even really giving him a chance to say good bye."

"You didn't" Lois said covering her mouth.

"Yeah I did."

"Why?"

"I don't know… because he threw me. I mean he was supposed to be arrogant and snobby, but he wasn't."

"Okay well if he does want to see you again what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea."

Oliver closed the file in front of him.

It had been three days since the dinner with Chloe and that night when he gotten home he started looking for her old articles. He was shocked to find that the term, 'sticky situations' was hardly accurate for all the trouble she had found herself in.

He'd managed to find every article she'd written for the Daily Planet and her high school paper quickly. While most of what she wrote at the Planet seemed like everyday news stories, what she wrote in high school had shocked him. He had no idea what exactly a meteor freak was but there seemed to be an abundance of them in Smallville Kansas.

Yet as shocking as the articles she wrote were, the articles written _about her _were even more so. She seemed to be a magnet for trouble so much so that he was surprised that the Green Arrow had never had a run in with her.

As he sat lost in thought his office door opened and Bruce entered sitting in the chair opposite his desk. "So have you finished researching the captivating Miss Sullivan?"

"Yeah the last bit on info was faxed over to me last night." he answered picking up the file on his desk and handing it to the other man. "She really is something. I mean I don't know many people who could go up against the Luthors and survive but she did. Even more impressive is that she did it while still in high school."

"What?"

"Yeah, you remember a few years ago when Lionel Luthor was on trial for murder and they had a star witness who's identity they kept under wraps because she was a minor?"

"That was her?"

"According to my investigator, and we both know he's the best there is, and that's not all. In the few years since she graduated and moved to Metropolis she's had quite a few run ins with Luthor Jr."

"Lex." He asked opening the file and skimming the first page.

"That's right."

"Well, she really is quite a woman." Bruce said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah she really is." with a small smile.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"A look that says you're really starting to like her."

"No. I'm not" Oliver said pushing away the image of the eyes and the way they sparkled when she was teasing him.

"Yes you are." he said with a small chuckle, "look at you practically mooning like a school boy over a woman you've known for a week. I can honestly say I'm disappointed in you Oliver."

"You don't know what you're talking about." he told Bruce through clenched teeth.

"Really, then what's this about?" he asked tossing the folder back on the desk.

"I'm just looking for an in. I have a bet to win, and as you mentioned before it's already been one week. I only have three left."

"So this is still all about the bet."

"Absolutely,"

"Are you sure about that."

" Bruce, she's a challenge. Truth be told this little game is the most fun I've had in a long time, but that's all she is to me. A game."

"If you say so." he said shaking his head, "so when are you going to see her again?"

"I was actually going to call her and ask her to the art opening tonight."

Chloe sat at her desk. She had been right when she told Lois that she wasn't going to see him again. She really wished she hadn't been though.

The Oliver she had dinner with the other night really was unexpected, and she was actually hoping to see him again even though the thought of it made her very nervous.

Suddenly her phone rang causing her to jump, "Sullivan." she said.

"_Hi Chloe, it's Oliver." _

"Oliver… hi."

"_Listen I know you're working and this is really short notice but I've got this art opening tonight and I was wondering if you would accompany me."_

"Accompany you?"

"_Yeah, I'm using those prep school manners you seemed so impressed with the other night."_

She smiled at that, "Well since you asked so nicely I suppose I could go with you."

"_Excellent, I'll pick you up at seven."_

"All right I'll see you then."

He sat in his office listening to the recording with a wicked smile. He knew after the way he had heard them openly talking about their little game in the restaurant the other day that it wouldn't take long for him to get the ammunition he needed.

He'd had each of their Metropolis offices bugged just the night before and already he had what he wanted.

Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect time.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading

Okay I'm gonna do a reader's choice thing here. You guys decide what you want to read next. An update on this story or one on The Announcement. Whatever I get the most requests for by the time I start later tonight is the one I'll do.

And one other question I have two ways for this story to go. One involves some Chloe/Green Arrow action. The other doesn't tell me what you guys would prefer.

Thanks in advance!


	8. Chapter 8

The Wager

Chapter 8

Oliver held the champagne flute tightly in his hand. Bruce Wayne was really starting to get on his last nerve.

From the minute Oliver had arrived at the gallery with Chloe the other man had been staring at her. No staring wasn't quite the right word, leering was more accurate.

He kept his eyes on her from the opposite side of the room. She was talking and laughing with Miranda Scott, the wife of one of the board members at Queen Industries . A woman who had never even talked to any of the women he brought to events, let alone smile and laugh with them. Here she was though completely captivated by the little blonde in front of her.

He was so focused on Chloe that he didn't realize that someone had walked up beside him.

"You know, I knew she was a good looking woman, Oliver, but standing there in that dress she is just so… Hot." Bruce said his eyes never leaving her. "I mean, I really wouldn't mind getting a chance to…"

"Knock it off." He told the other man through clenched teeth. Watching him look at her that way was annoying enough, but he really wasn't in the mood to listen to the other man refer to her like that.

"What? I'm just saying, she _really_ fills that thing out."

"I'm serious. Just stop. Now."

"You know, for someone who just said earlier today that it was just a game, you seem awfully agitated by me giving her a few compliments."

"What you're saying aren't exactly my idea of compliments."

"Well, I'll just go over there and see what she thinks." he said heading over in Chloe's direction.

"Well Chloe dear, it was such a pleasure to meet you. I really hope that we will see you at more of these things. You're such a breath of fresh air."

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Scott, I look forward to seeing you again too."

"Oh no, dear, What did I tell you to call me?"

"Sorry. Miranda."

"That's better." the older woman said leaning in and placing a hand on Chloe's arm. "Now I really must go find my husband and make sure he doesn't drink all the good scotch." she said with a small chuckle.

Chloe laughed lightly and watched as the other woman turned and made her way toward a group of men near the bar.

"Wow. I'm impressed." someone said behind her. She turned quickly, startled, and gave him a confused look, "Well I've known Miranda Scott for many years now and I've never seen her take to anyone like that before. Especially a woman with Oliver."

"Well, she was very nice to me."

"You're not exactly the type of woman he normally has on his arm."

She felt her stomach tighten at that. She had been worried that people would think that she was out of place.

"Please don't misunderstand," he said obviously sensing her discomfort, "you're just charming, and the fact that you can carry on an intelligent conversation is just a pleasant bonus." he told her smiling. "By the way, you look absolutely stunning."

"Oh thank you," she said feeling her cheeks grow warm.

She was a little insecure about what she was wearing that night. It really was a beautiful dress, that much she knew, it was deep burgundy in color and form fitting. With spaghetti straps and a v-neck much lower then she was used to. Lois had insisted that it was the perfect choice and after trying on eight other dresses, all of which her cousin had quickly vetoed, she was just happy to finally get a thumbs up sign from her cousin.

"You really do." Oliver said walking up beside her, and handing her a fresh glass of champagne.

"Thank you." she said smiling brightly at him.

"Oliver where have you been. You should know better then to leave such a beautiful woman alone. Someone might try to steal her right out from under you." He said giving Oliver a pointed look.

The exchange between the two men didn't go unnoticed by Chloe who couldn't help but roll her eyes.

He stood in a shadowed corner as he watch the three of them an amused expression on his face.

It was obvious by the way Queen was acting that what he had told Wayne earlier that day about having no real interest in Chloe Sullivan had been a lie. He was completely infatuated with her.

The only time he had taken his eyes off of her all night was to glare at the man who seemed determined to get some one on one time with his date. Bruce Wayne.

When he first thought up this plan, the idea had been to use the information he was gathering to hurt _her_ but after watching the scene playing out in front of him he decided he could kill two birds with one stone. He now realized that when he told Chloe everything and broke her heart he would do some damage to his childhood tormentor as well.

His phone rang pulling him from his thoughts, "Is it done?"

"_Yes sir, everything is in place."_

"Excellent, some new information has come to light, that I have to explore. Stand by for further instructions, I'll contact you soon"

"_Yes sir Mr. Luthor._

Oliver was not happy with how this evening was going. Bruce was really taking this too far. The man hadn't stopped flirting with Chloe since he'd walked over to her.

This was an unusual feeling for him. He had no idea what was happening to him. First she'd made him insecure by turning him down over and over, and now he was actually jealous. This was not good, he was beginning to suspect that Bruce might have been right earlier when he'd accused him of really liking her.

He watched as Bruce leaned in a little too closely and whispered something in Chloe's ear.

He'd had enough of this.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked desperate to get her away from Bruce Wayne. He glared at the other man, who threw him a knowing smile.

"Oh… sure" she said then toward Bruce, It was nice seeing you again."

"You too." He said with a quick wink.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and headed for the exit. Once they were outside he led her toward his car and helped her in.

He started the car and pulled out, but stayed silent for several minutes.

"I hope you had a good time." he said when he finally spoke.

"I did." she said turning to him with a smile.

"So does that mean I get to see you again?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah I think so."

" Any idea when?" he asked

"Well do you work on Saturdays?"

"Sometimes, but I think I can get the day off." He said with a smirk, "Perks of owning your own company."

"Good," she said as they pulled up outside her building, "meet me here Saturday at noon."

"What are we doing?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"A surprise? Does that mean you can't tell me anything?"

"Yes it does." she said laughing lightly when he pretended to pout, "Hasn't anyone ever tried to surprise you before?"

"Not really."

"Well, your just gonna have to wait until Saturday, and no bugging me for hints beforehand, got it?" She told him with a quick smile.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good I'll see you then." she said hopping out of the car and heading to her building.

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone who sent feedback last chapter, I really appreciate it. I'll post more soon!


	9. Chapter 9

The Wager

Chapter 9

Chloe looked over at Oliver and nervously bit her lower lip waiting to see his reaction. When he asked when he could see her again she decided almost instantly that she would love for him to come here with her, and since she had already planned on coming with Lois and Clark, she thought it would be the perfect chance for the two of them to get to know him better, and also maybe put some of Clark's worries to rest. But at the last minute the couple had been sent out of town on assignment, so now it was just the two of them.

When she first thought of bringing him she was sure that he would love it as much as she did but now standing here surrounded by the crowds and the sound of people screaming and laughing on the rides, it occurred to her that he might not enjoy this the way she did. He might think it was just a childish waste of time.

"You brought me to a carnival." He stated simply, looking around taking everything in.

"Yeah. I come every year." She explained.

"Every year?"

"Yeah, Usually Lois and Clark come too but their out of town."

"Oh so I'm the consolation prize." he said with a smirk.

"No. not at all." She told him smiling, "Look I understand if this isn't your type of thing. We can go somewhere else if you like." She told him looking down at the ground.

"Are you kidding? And risk missing the chance to get stuck at the top of the ferris wheel with you. I don't think so." he said with a playful gleam in his eye. He then grabbed her hand and led her thru the crowd.

She watched him make his way between the games and rides like a little kid and couldn't help but smile. She hoped he would enjoy coming here with her, but she never imagined he would love it like _this_. Who would have thought that Oliver Queen billionaire CEO and infamous ladies man would love something as simple as a traveling carnival.

In the short time she had known him she had seen several different sides of his personality, she'd seen him be the flirtatious playboy, and jealous and nervous. But out of all of them she couldn't help but find this side of him the most appealing.

After winning her a giant teddy bear at one of the dart throwing games he grabbed her hand again and led her toward the ferris wheel and they climbed onto one of the carriages together. She looked at the people below as they made their way around and around.

On the forth time around the ride stopped with them at the highest point.

"Oh God, we're stuck," she said glancing at the ground below and then at Oliver, who was looking everywhere but at her.

"Oliver?"

"Yes?" he asked to look innocent.

"Did you have something to do with this?" she asked her eyebrows raised.

"Chloe how could I possibly be responsible for this?"

She said nothing just stared at him.

"Okay, okay. I might have bribed the operator to leave us up here for a few minutes." he told her. "But in my defense I really wanted a minute alone with you away from the crowds."

"Oh, I thought you were having a good time."

"I am. This is actually the most fun I've had in a really long time." He told her reaching for her hand and lifting it to his lips and kissing it gently, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"I'm glad you're having a good time." she said suddenly nervous by how close they were.

"I really am." he said staring into her eyes.

She felt her stomach flutter. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. But the thought left her as quickly as it came when the ride started moving again. She let out a deep breath she hadn't even realized she was holding.

"You ready for dinner?" she asked as they made their way back toward the ground.

"Sure."

Oliver sat on his couch his hands covering his face. He had no idea what he was going to do. There was no denying what Bruce had said anymore. It wasn't about the game anymore. She was amazing and unexpected. When he first met her all she was only a challenge to him. But he had been wrong she was so much more then that. She was someone he could see himself being with and not just for a night or even just a couple of weeks. She was what he should have been looking for all along. While the other women he dated were mainly interested in his money and the possibility of having their picture published, Chloe wasn't.

He'd made a terrible mistake making that bet with Bruce there was no denying that now. She didn't deserve this. He needed to be honest with her and pray that she would forgive him.

He stood up, grabbed his keys, and headed to Chloe's.

* * *

A/N Okay I know this is MUCH shorter then normal but I rewrote this chapter like five times and this is the one I liked the best. I hope it's okay.

I'm gonna do what I did a few chapters ago and let you guys choose what I update next. This or The Announcement.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

The Wager

Chapter 10

Oliver knocked on the door for the second time this time a little harder then the first. But when the door opened it wasn't Chloe he was looking at but her cousin.

"Lois? I thought you were out of town."

"I just got back. Wait a minute, weren't you with my little coz all afternoon? What's the matter, miss her already?"

"Something like that. I really need to talk to her."

"She's not here, but she'll be back soon. You wanna come in and wait?"

"Um… sure." he said hesitantly. He really hoped that when it came time to come clean with Chloe he would be able to do it in private.

She opened the door and stepped to the side gesturing for him to come in. He stepped past her and she closed the door behind him.

She walked toward the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So, how did she do today?"

"What do you mean?" he asked following her into the room.

"You know the carnival. The fact that she wanted you there must mean she really likes you."

"Lois what are you talking about?"

"Well it's a special day to her so the fact that she wanted you there is kind of a big deal." she said leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Okay, you've totally lost me. What's the big deal about a traveling carnival?"

"Oh man she didn't tell you." She paused and rubbed her hands over her face, "I don't suppose you could just forget I said anything could you?"

"It's really not likely."

"All right fine but please keep this between the two of us, all right?"

"Yeah okay," he said walking farther into the living room and sitting on the couch opposite Lois. "I won't say anything."

"Well, I'm sure she told you that Clark and I go with her every year."

"Yeah she mentioned that."

"Well it's kind of this thing we started doing, our own little tradition. See, Chlo's mom left when she was eight but before that every year she would take Chloe and they would spend the whole day there. After she was gone Chloe decided that she didn't want to go there again without her mom." She paused for a moment, "So a few years back Clark and I asked her to come with us and when she told us she couldn't and why, we all came up with this idea that every year we would all go together. A way to help her move on. I felt so bad when we had to leave town, but she said it was fine because she still had you to go with."

"I had no idea. She didn't say anything."

"Yeah well don't take it personally she doesn't like to talk about her mom much. Chloe's not one to mope and whine about her issues. "

"Yeah I can see that in her."

They sat in silence for several minutes. He felt even worse now. She liked him enough to want him with her on a day that was so special to her.

How was he supposed to tell her that he had been playing her. Now matter how he felt now it didn't erase the way it had started.

Chloe shut off her computer and left the Daily Planet heading to her car. She'd gotten a text from Lois telling her she was back and waiting for her at their apartment.

She was dying to talk to her cousin about her day with Oliver Queen. She would have gone home as soon as she heard from her cousin, having ice cream and girl talk, if it wasn't for the fact that she needed to finish proof reading her latest article, and no offense to Lois but trying to do that with her right there asking a million questions about the man she was now calling The Sexy Billionaire was not a way to get work done. She laughed remembering her conversation with Lois the day before about Oliver's new moniker…

"_So your really taking The Sexy Billionaire with you to the carnival?" Lois asked placing a stack of clothes in her suitcase._

"_Yes, and since when is he The Sexy Billionaire. What happened to Sexy Billionaire Playboy?" she asked laughing loudly._

"_Simple. I have do doubt that after spending a whole day with you he's going to want to curb his playboy ways." she said wiggling her eyebrows and laughing along._

"_Lois that's just not even…"_

"_Don't you dare tell me it's not a possibility because you, little coz, are awesome and I guarantee you by the end of the day he will be totally smitten with you. That is if he isn't already" Lois said picking up her bag and heading toward the door._

"_Have fun Chlo, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." she called out not bothering to turn back._

"_What is there that you wouldn't do?" Chloe teased._

_Lois quickly whipped around and stuck out her tongue and smiled before walking out the door…_

Chloe was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until it was too late. She felt a hand fall over her mouth and the man lifted her against his body pulling her toward the street, "Chloe Sullivan. An old friend really wants to see you." he ground out in her ear.

Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to remember the self defense moves Lois had taught her back in high school. After a second she gave up and instinct took over. She threw her head back into his face sending a searing pain through her but also through her attacker. He dropped her to the ground and shot his hands up to his nose, "You Bitch." he spit out glaring down at her. Wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand he leaned down to pick her up again.

Suddenly Chloe saw a blur of black swoop in from overhead and knock the man to the ground. A man dressed in a black suit stood over her attacker, "I think you should apologize to the lady." he growled before sending a strong kick to the mans stomach.

The man in black turned toward Chloe, "Are you all right Miss Sullivan?" he asked reaching out his hand and helping her from the ground.

They both turned their heads quickly when they heard a car peel out and saw that the man on the ground was gone.

She ran her hand over her pants trying wipe away any dirt and scowled when she realized it was useless, they were ruined. "Yes, I'm fine, just a little… wait how do you know my name?" she asked her eyes wide.

He smirked slightly, "I know a lot of things." he told her simply. "Chloe Sullivan, reporter for the Daily Planet, magnet for trouble. I could go on."

"No that's plenty." she said crossing her arms over her chest, and smiling shyly.

"Good. Let's get you to your car."

When they reached her vehicle she turned to the man next to her, "Since you know so much about me care to tell me who you are?"

"Batman."

"From Gotham." she said turning to her car and unlocking the door. She turned back to thank the masked man but he was already gone.

Lex glared at the man in front of him, "You let her get away?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, but someone must have been watching because he came out of nowhere and helped her. I think it was that freak Batman." he said trying to defend himself.

"I don't allow those who work for me to be incompetent. You're fired! Now get out."

He watched the man leave his office then picked up his phone and dialed quickly, "Take care of him. I don't want him to be able to tell anyone what he knows." he said then slammed down the phone back down.

He couldn't believe this. He already had Clark Kent and the Green Arrow running around town causing him problems and now it seemed there was another one of these so called heroes lurking around. This wouldn't do. No one was going to get in the way of what he had planned.

Oliver stiffened when he heard the door of Chloe's apartment open. This was it. He had to tell her everything. He turned to look at her and his eyebrows shot up when he saw her dirt covered clothes "Oh my God Chloe," he said rushing over to her, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Someone tried to grab me outside the Daily Planet when I was walking to my car."

"Are you okay?" he asked deciding right then that while he needed to tell her the truth right now might not be the best time for it.

"Yeah, this guy came out of nowhere and helped me." she told him walking toward her kitchen.

"Guy? What Guy?"

"Batman."

"The guy from Gotham?"

She nodded, "He was amazing. He came out of nowhere and took the guy down."

"Amazing huh?" he asked feeling a pang of jealousy but pushing it away quickly. This wasn't about him and he knew it. He was just grateful Bruce was there to help her, no matter the reason.

"Yeah, but I'm still trying to figure out how he knew so much about me."

"He knew a lot about you?"

"Yeah, weird huh? I'm gonna go get cleaned up." she said heading toward her bedroom, "I'll be right back."

He watched her walk away and realized he really needed to have a conversation with Bruce.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! I hope it was all right, this chapter made me very nervous. I've never written Batman before just Bruce so I hope it read well.

I'm probably going to be posting an update to The Announcement later today as well so keep an eye out. J


	11. Chapter 11

The Wager

Chapter 11

"He's not in right now Mr. Queen," the woman behind the desk said looking up at Oliver.

"Where can I find him?"

She glanced down at the day planner in front of her, "He's in a lunch meeting in one of the boardrooms downstairs. He should be back soon." She said looking up and smiling brightly, "Would you like me to tell him you stopped by?"

"No, I'd prefer to wait." he told her as he walked past her desk and pushed the doors open the doors of Bruce's office and walked in. He closed the door behind him, walked across the room and sat down.

As he sat waiting for the other man he kept reminding himself that the most important thing was that Chloe was safe, and he was grateful to Bruce for that. How could he not be, the thought of what could have happened to her made his stomach turn, and yet she had seemed completely unfazed. More annoyed at how inconvenient the whole thing was rather then scared that she could have been hurt or possibly worse. He remembered all the things he'd discovered about her so he knew she had survived a lot but he hadn't realized it had been enough to make her practically immune to potentially life threatening situations.

"Oliver, nice to see you." Bruce said walking through the doors a few minutes later, a knowing smirk spread across his face. "So what can I do for you."

"I think you know," he replied his eyes narrowed, "Chloe said had a run in with Batman the last night."

"I prefer to look at it as a rescue." he said his grin getting wider by the minute, "You know how it is. She's the damsel is distress, I'm the hero who swoops in and saves the day. We end up falling madly in love and run away together, leaving you all alone and crying in your green leather."

Oliver felt his jaw tighten and his hands clench into fists but still managed to keep his temper in check. He knew he had to get some answers.

"Why don't you quit with the quips and tell me what the hell happened?"

"What did she tell you happened?"

"She came out, the guy grabbed her, I saved her. That's it, but there's got to be more."

"Well that does about sum it up, except for the part where she broke the guys nose."

'_That's my girl' _he thought to himself trying not to smile, and failing miserably.

"Did this guy say _anything_?"

"Something about an old friend wanting to see her."

"Lex." he said without hesitation,

"You don't know that. She is a reporter I'm sure she's ruffled plenty of feathers in her day."

"It's got to be him. You read all that stuff my guy found. He's got a hell of a grudge against her."

"We have no way of knowing that for sure yet."

"So you don't know anything else."

"The guy managed to get away before I could get anything out of him."

"Well maybe if you weren't so busy trying to hit on her you'd know more." Oliver said feeling his patience wearing thin, "You know I was under the impression that Batman was more of the strong silent type." He took a step toward the other man, "So what the hell did you think you were pulling?"

"Ah… You know I don't see what you're problem is. You told me less then a week ago that she was still just a game to you. Nothing more."

"I lied. She's much more then that. She's amazing and she doesn't deserve what we're doing to her."

"You let her get under your skin Oliver. That's no way to win our little wager."

As soon as the words were out of Bruce's mouth he felt that last bit of patience he was hanging onto snap, "You really think I give a damn about the fucking bet Bruce." he said. "It's over, the whole thing. I'm done."

"Well, I am certainly surprised, Is the Green Arrow actually conceding?"

"Yes."

"I guess that means I win." Bruce told him smugly.

"I don't care. Take the car, don't join the league, whatever. But I am telling you this thing is done. I can't do this to her anymore. I don't want to here it from you ever again. I mean it. This whole thing is over. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Bruce said with a look on his face that he couldn't quite read and at this moment he didn't care enough to try.

'Good." he said turning and leaving the other man's office.

Now he only had one thing left to do to end thins whole thing. He had to tell her the truth and this time nothing would stop him. He just hoped that she would forgive him. He needed her to forgive him. He just had no idea if she ever would.

He finished listening to the recording for the third time. he couldn't believe it Bruce Wayne was Batman, and Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow. This was very useful information indeed. While Batman had only just recently started to cause him problems, the Green Arrow and his team of misfits had been causing trouble for him and his business for too long.

How had he not realized it. All the time he had spent studying the survalience footage of the Green Arrows escapades, and he still had never figured it out.

Suddenly everything was falling into place.

The Green Arrow had shown up in Metropolis at the same time Oliver Queen did.

They both had the same arrogance about them.

They were the same height and build.

He had made an error in not seeing it before but now he had the chance to make up for that mistake.

This whole plan had started as a way for him to hurt Chloe Sullivan. Then when he discovered Oliver Queen had developed some kind attachment to the young woman he realized his plan would hurt him as well and that had just been icing on the cake, but now that he knew the man's secret idenity he realized what he had planned would take care of three instead of two of his adversaries.

This he could definently work with. They would pay.

He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed.

"Yes Mr. Luthor."

"I've come across some new information, it's time to form a plan B. I want to see you immediately."

"Yes sir."

Oliver stood in front of her door trying to work up the courage to actually knock, but before he got the chance the door swung open.

"Were you gonna stand there all day or were you planning on knocking." she asked with a teasing tone to her voice.

"I was gonna knock. I just wasn't quite ready yet." he said not quite meeting her eyes as he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

"Do you wanna come in?" she asked moving to the side.

"Uh… yeah." he stepped past her and waited for her to close the door behind him, "listen Chloe, I really need to talk to you." he said while her back was still to him.

He watched as she turned slowly toward him, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip, "Right, well I saw this coming. So out with it."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused by her words.

"You're here to tell me you don't want to see me anymore, right?"

"No." he told her quickly and took a step toward her, "but when I tell you this theres a pretty good chance you want to see _me_ again."

"Oliver what is it?" she asked softly.

He opened his mouth to answer and the words caught in his throat. How was he going to tell her this without really hurting her. There was no way, "Maybe we should sit down." he suggested moving toward the living room.

"Okay." she said following him.

They sat on the couch for several minutes neither saying a word before she spoke, "What's going on?"

"I did something that will probably change whatever you're feeling for me right now, and as much as I want to keep this from you I just can't."

"Okay you're really starting to freak me out. Will you just tell me what's going on already."

"All right. When I met you, you threw me you were this strong vibrant woman who didn't seem the least bit impressed with my money or status. The idea of winning you over was very inticing after that so I decided that I was going to seduce you."

"Well I can't say I'm surprised, but I would like to think that I've moved on from being just a conquest to you." she said hopefully

"It has Chloe, and if that's all I had done I might not have even thought I needed to tell you, but I'm not finished." He felt his stomach clench. This was going to be what finished him. He could feel it.

"So there's more?" she asked moving away from him slightly.

"Yes." he said taking a deep breath before continuing, "When Bruce met you he said there was no way I would ever be able to get you… so we made a bet."

"You bet on me?"

"Yes, but I need you to know that I called the whole thing off. I realized that I couldn't do that to you. That you were so much more then…"

"I need you to go." she said softly not giving him a chance to finish what he so desperately needed her to know.

"Chloe, please just give me a minute to…"

"Oliver, please I just need time to think about all this, so please go." she stood up and made her way out of the living room.

"Can we talk soon?" he asked slowly following behind her.

"I don't know." she said opening the door and motioning for him to leave.

He walked through the door and turned toward her, " Chloe can I please…" But he never got to finish. She slammed the door in his face before he could.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! More Soon!


	12. Chapter 12

The Wager

Chapter 12

Chloe slammed the door in his face. She did not want to hear anymore of what he had to say, at least not now. Not while she was still reeling from what he had just told her. She needed time. Time to clear her head and process it all.

She turned and leaned her back against the door. She had been a fool, she should have just followed her instincts when it came to Oliver Queen. What had she been thinking, she knew all about his reputation and yet she had let her guard down with him. She'd let him in only to find out the whole thing with them had started out as some kind of game between him and Bruce Wayne.

She pushed herself from the door and made her way to the kitchen. She had never been much of a drinker but this seemed as good a time as any to start. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out Lois's emergency bottle of wine, then made her way to the cabinet and pulled out a glass before heading into the living room with both.

She sat on the couch and poured the wine into her glass nearly all the way to the top. Then leaned back and took a generous gulp.

As she sat with her third glass of wine in hand Chloe heard the apartment door open then close loudly, followed by the sound of her cousin calling out her name.

"I'm in here Lo." she called out lifting the glass to her lips and downing what was left.

Lois rushed into the living room, "Oh my god coz you won't believe what Smallville tried to pull today he actually tried telling me that…" but she stopped mid sentence at the sight of her little cousin sitting on the couch an empty glass in her hand and a bottle in front of her on the coffee table.

She walked over and picked up the bottle and shook it, "Is this the bottle I left in the fridge?"

"Yes it is." she said not looking up at her cousin.

"Chloe this wasn't even opened. You drank this whole thing."

"Yep."

"But you don't drink." Lois said the concern evident in her voice.

"I'm aware of that."

"So you wanna tell me why you've picked tonight to start." she asked sitting down slowly on the opposite end of the couch.

"Oliver. Freaking. Queen." Chloe told her standing up and walking toward one of the windows.

She stared out into the night. This was the last thing she needed to deal with right now. As much as she loved her cousin all she really wanted was to be alone.

"What the hell did he do?"

" He proved that my initial concerns about seeing him were justified."

"What. Did. He. Do?"

"Oh it wasn't just him. It was him _and_ Bruce Wayne." She said turning and looking her cousin in the eyes, "They made a fool of me."

"I'm still not following Chloe, you're really gonna have to give me some details here."

"It was a game to him. Well, a bet actually." She took a breath and folded her arms around herself, then continued, "I don't know the specifics but the basic idea was, two bored billionaires making a little wager on whether or not one of them could get me into bed."

"What?" Are you kidding me?" Lois said jumping from the couch her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"Trust me, I wish I was," she said wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"Oh Chlo, I am so sorry." Lois said her voice softening.

"Hey it's not your fault I'm such a sucker." she answered forcing a thin smile.

"Chloe, you are not a sucker. Besides I should be sorry I'm the one who pushed you to go out with him."

"Lois you had no way of knowing what was really going on with him."

"But still…"

"No I don't want to hear anymore of you blaming yourself for this whole thing." She said. "Look I'm gonna just take a shower and head to bed. You should go see Clark, I won't be very good company tonight anyways."

"Are you sure because I could just stay here with you. I could go pick up some junk food and a couple of movies. We could have a real girls night."

"Lois really I'm gonna be fine. I could just really use a little time to myself to clear my head."

"Okay. If you're really sure."

"I am." she said walking over and giving her cousin a quick hug, "but thank you, for wanting to help me feel better. Now why don't you go spend some time with that man of yours."

"All right. But please call if you need anything." Lois said reaching out and giving her another hug.

"I will. Have a good night." she said heading toward the bathroom.

Oliver looked at the people all around him. Coming here had been a bad idea. He thought the noise of a club would drown out the voice in his head telling him to just go camp oh her door step until she gave him a chance to explain. He wanted to listen to it to go over there right now, but the look in her eyes when she closed the slammed the door in his face was stopping him. She had made it obvious to him that she really needed time right now. So that was what he was going to give her.

He motioned to the bartender that he wanted a refill and once he got it he headed to a table in the back.

"So you wanna tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Bruce asked once Oliver had sat down.

"I told her." he answered simply

"You told her?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Everything?" Bruce asked his eyebrows raised.

"Well not everything. I couldn't exactly tell her what the stakes of our little arrangement were, but I did tell her that we had a bet on whether or not I could sleep with her."

"Why would you do that? You already called the whole thing off. She never would have found out."

"Because, calling the whole thing off wasn't enough. She needed to know the truth. She deserved that."

"Well based on the fact that that is your fourth drink and we've only been here an hour I'm guessing she didn't take it well."

"She told me she needed time to process everything. Then she threw me out."

"I'm sorry, Oliver."

Oliver's head shot up, "Did you just say sorry to me?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah I did."

"I don't think you've ever done that before."

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I don't plan on making a habit out of it."

"Right."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we both know you're gonna try and fix this. So what's your plan."

"I'm gonna give her some time." he answered lifting his glass to his lips.

"And then what?"

"And then when she's had time to cool down I'm gonna go to her and lay everything out on the table."

"Everything being?"

"That the whole thing was a terrible mistake, and that I'll do whatever it takes to make it so she knows she can trust me."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Well I just never thought I'd see the day." He said pausing for a moment, "Oliver Queen actually cares enough about a woman enough to put himself out there."

"Well she's worth it."

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading!

I'm thinking of trying to write a couple one shots, but I could really use some help with a few prompts. Any Ideas?


	13. Chapter 13

The Wager

Chapter 13

Ten days. It had been ten days since he told Chloe the truth, and as far as she knew he had done just as she asked and stayed away. But what she didn't realize was that every night on the roof of the building across the street from her apartment he watched over her.

He needed to make sure she was safe. Someone had tried to kidnap her out in front of the Daily Planet, and he wasn't going to give them another chance.

The nights he spent watching over her made him realize she was even more amazing then he had originally thought.

The first night after his confession he watched as she sat in front of her television with a pint of ice cream in her lap, and wiping stray tears from her face. There was a heartbreaking expression marring her beautiful face. Seeing that look on her was worse then the anger he saw in her when he told her everything. He had known from the way she reacted to his advances that she had been hurt before and the fact that he had done it to her too was killing him. He stayed and watched over her into the very early hours of the morning when she finally made her way to bed.

On the second night he returned to the same roof, but this time he was shocked by the difference he saw in her. There was no ice cream and no tears. Instead when she walked in she held in her arms a stack of files. He watched as she placed the folders on the coffee table and started working her way through them. Over the next hour he was in awe she was pacing the living room and the pile of folders had been divided into six piles. He had no idea what exactly she was working on but there was no denying the look of determination on her face was easily one of the sexiest things he had ever seen in his life.

As the days went by she kept bringing in more and more files of information, whatever she was working on had to be something pretty big. She was up almost all night every night drinking cup after cup of coffee and reading over the papers in front of her.

He'd never seen anyone, man or woman, with this kind of fortitude, and given his day job he knew plenty of people that were extremely driven.

It had been ten days and he couldn't do this anymore, watching her from a far and not being able to have the opportunity to show her how sorry he was and earn her trust was too painful.

It was time.

Tomorrow night when she got home from work she would find him waiting.

Two days after her last conversation with Oliver Queen, Chloe decided it was time to throw herself into a new story. One of the biggest things she had learned during her unrequited love days with Clark was nothing took her mind off of romantic issues like massive amounts of research.

She had needed something good. A story that could consume all her unfilled nights off so she had no time to think about him. It didn't take her long to decide on the perfect distraction.

A piece on Batman.

She stood in her living room hands resting on the back of her couch as she peered at the stacks of paperwork on the coffee table. This was not at all what she was expecting to find.

All she had wanted to do was write a story praising the masked vigilante for the people he had saved and all his other efforts to keep the streets safe. A story similar to the ones Lois's wrote on the Blur. But her small investigation had taken on a life of its own.

Her first step had been to delve into any police reports where there was any mention of being rescued by unknown persons. It was then that she discovered that It wasn't just the Blur and Batman saving people around Metropolis but also a man dressed all in Green who seemed to be an expert marksman with a bow and arrow.

Some one the papers had named the Green Arrow.

There was so much more to this story then she originally thought and she was going to find out the truth. Why were two heroes who had always spent their time defending Gotham and Star City suddenly start protecting the citizens of Metropolis. It made no sense it wasn't like there was some kind of crime wave. In fact Clark had managed to do quite a number on the city's crime wave, and even more crazy was the fact that the police reports on these two, while their weren't many, went back a month and yet there were no stories written about them in the Daily Planet. However there was several little blurbs in the Inquisitor.

"Hey, Chlo," Lois said as she walked into the apartment, "Are you still working on this?" she asked motioning toward the table.

"Yeah I can't help it. I feel like there's something here. Something I'm missing."

"Well you've got great instincts. You need to follow them."

"I'm trying to." Chloe said her mouth forming a tight line. She wasn't used to this she was Chloe Sullivan ace reporter and there was something about this that was evading her.

"Well if you need someone to bounce ideas off of, I'm always available."

"Planning on scooping me?" Chloe teased lightly.

"While anything that's got you this obsessed," she said waving her arm around gesturing at the piles around the room, "Is probably totally scoop worthy, I think the whole cousin slash best friend thing makes it so I can't."

"You're sure, because I think I'm really on to something good." she said with a smirk.

"I promise, now will you please tell me what your working on because not knowing has been driving me insane?"

"Vigilante heroes."

"Wait, like my mild mannered boyfriend?"

"Exactly. Well not exactly. I don't think they're super powered heroes." She rounded the couch and picked up one of the stacks,

"The first is Batman, he's from Gotham." she explained handing the papers to Lois

Lois started leafing through them quickly, "and the other one?"

"The Green Arrow, he's from Star City." She took the first stack from Lois and placed it back on the table then handed her another. This ones articles from the local Star City newspaper.

"So what's the story?"

"They're both in Metropolis."

"What?"

"Yeah, I have no idea how it's possible that the only media mentions of them being here are in the Inquisitor."

"Wait a minute you're following a lead on something you read in the Inquisitor? You refuse to read the Inquisitor."

"I just kind if had a run in with Batman a couple weeks ago, and it kind of seemed like a great story, but once I looked into him I found out about this other guy. I just wish I could figure this out."

"Well, I'm gonna go take a quick shower and then I'll dive in and help you. Okay?"

"Yeah that would be great Lois. Thanks."

"No problem, coz. Besides now you've got me interested." she said with a small smirk and headed toward the bathroom.

Chloe sat down and grabbed two small piles of papers in front of her one about the Green Arrow the other about Batman. Each one had three things in it.

The police reports from the first time either of them had been recorded as saving someone in Metropolis.

The most recent police reports that mentioned them from their apparent home towns.

And the most detailed description she had been able to find on either of them.

She picked up Batman's first and still nothing was hitting her so she moved onto the information on Green Arrow she stared at it. Then it hit her like a tidal wave.

Star City.

A month ago he started to appear in Metropolis

Over six feet tall

Cocky

"Son of a Bitch!"

"Mr. Luthor everything is up and ready to go. When would you like me to proceed."

"Tomorrow." he answered simply.

"Yes sir." the other man said and turned toward the door.

"Try and remember what happened what happened to your predecessor when he failed."

"I won't fail sir. I promise."

"Good, Now get out."

He'd been waiting too long for this and now he was so close he could practically taste it.

_'Tomorrow_' Lex thought with an evil grin.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

The Wager

Chapter 14

Chloe sat at her desk at the Daily Planet staring at the papers in front of her. After her revelation that Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow it had taken her only moments to realize that he wasn't the only billionaire playing hero. At that point it was so obvious that Bruce Wayne was in fact Batman.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been dying to know their true identities, it was impossible for her not to be curious. That was just her nature and now that she knew the truth she really needed to talk to Oliver about all of this and get some answers.

For some reason knowing he was out there saving people, all the while not worrying about the danger he was putting himself in triggered something she couldn't fully identify.

Sometimes she really hated the fact that she had some kind of unexplainable pull towards heroes.

She stood up, shoved the papers in her bag and threw it over her shoulder then turned to head to the door, but standing in front of her she saw a young man in a baseball cap.

"Chloe Sullivan?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"Then this is for you." he reached in his satchel and pulled out a thin manila envelope.

She reached for it hesitantly and turned it over in her hand looking for a return address but when she didn't find one she turned her attention back to him, "Where did it come from?"

"No idea," he said shortly, "I was just told to make sure you got that by noon."

She looked down at her watch. "Right on time then." she told him smiling brightly.

"I guess so. Have a good day," he told her returning the smile then leaving.

She slid back into her seat and slowly opened it. When she peeked inside she saw a single piece of paper, and turned the envelope upside down. She watched as a newspaper clipping fall to her desk top.

Chloe picked up the article and stared, it was from a Star City newspaper and it was about the Green Arrow.

Written just below the headline was a message in large block letters,

I HAVE SOME INFORMATION YOU MIGHT BE INTERESTED IN.

Just below that was the address that wasn't too far away and a time. One P.M.

She glanced around to make sure no one was looking then stood and shoved the article in her pocket and headed toward the door.

Her trip to Oliver's would have to wait. Somehow this person knew that she was investigating the Green Arrow. Who knows what else they knew. Once she found out then she'd go and have it out with that green leather wearing pain it the ass.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even see Lois and Clark until she ran straight into them.

"Hey where's the fire?" he asked his eyes wide.

"I just got a lead on something I've been working on." She noticed Lois's eyes widen but refused to make eye contact, "I'll be back soon."

"Wanna fill us in?" her cousin asked suspiciously.

"Not yet." she glanced at her cousin then back to Clark, "Let's see what I find out first." she told the pair, and rushed past them.

Chloe stood in front of the building and looked back down at the paper in her hand.

'_This was a very bad idea' _she thought to herself, _'why do sources always go for abandoned warehouses and dark alleys.'_

She slowly made her way into the dark building. She knew that coming to a meeting like this without some kind of back up definitely wasn't the smartest thing she had ever done, but who knew what information this person had about Oliver and for some reason she felt like it was her responsibility to protect his identity.

Shrugging the feeling off as simply her old sidekick instincts kicking in, she made her way farther inside.

"Miss Sullivan." someone said from behind her. She whipped around just in time to see the door slam. She turned around again looking for any source of light but found none, "You are a very difficult woman to get a hold of."

She still couldn't see who the man was but she felt her skin start to crawl as the man stepped behind her close enough to feel his breath on the back of her neck, "If you look around you'll see there's no way for any giant flying rodents to get in here and rescue you this time."

"What do you want with me?" she asked trying to keep her voice as even as possible. The one thing she had learned from all her encounters with the meteor infected and evil billionaires over the years was they loved to scare you. So she'd resolved a long time ago to never show fear in situations like this.

"It's not me." he answered simply.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pinch to the side of her neck and everything went black.

Oliver stood in front of his office window looking out over Metropolis. Tonight he would go to Chloe and he was so nervous he couldn't stand it. He knew that tonight was his last chance, if he went there tonight and she didn't manage to forgive him that was it, she never would.

"_Mr. Queen?" _His secretary called over the intercom pulling him from his thoughts of the beautiful blonde that he was desperate to win back.

Oliver walked over his desk and pressed the speaker button on his phone, "Yes Gretchen?"

"_You just got a delivery, would you like it now?"_

"Yes bring it in please."

His secretary made her way through the doors a moment later and handed him a single thin envelope.

"Where did it come from?" he asked when he noticed there was no return address.

"I'm not sure, I know it wasn't one of the regular curriers who comes here though." she said, "Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks Gretchen."

He waited until she left the room and walked around his desk. He sat down in the chair and opened the envelope. Inside was a single piece of paper which he quickly pulled out, but when he looked at it he realized it wasn't a piece of paper at all but a photograph.

He felt his stomach turn as he stared at the picture. It was Chloe, she was unconscious and bound to a chair. Her head had fallen slightly to the side and mouth was held shut by duct tape.

There was a single green arrow drawn through her head.

A moment later his phone rang. He looked over at it and snatched up the receiver.

"_Hello Mr. Queen." _the man on the other end said before Oliver had a chance to speak, _"Did you get my package?"_

"Who is this?"

"_You don't get to ask questions Mr. Queen." _the man paused for a moment, _"Now did you get my package or not?"_

"Yes." he answered through clenched teeth

"Good, if you flip the picture over you'll find an address. Be there in one hour. Or I'll put a bullet in her head."

"I'll be there."

"Good, and Mr. Queen, I'm sure it goes without saying that you better not tell anyone about this, especially Mr. Wayne. It's a little too early in the day for bats. Do you understand?"

"Yes." he answered.

The phone went dead. He pulled it from his ear and stared at it for a moment before standing up and swiping his hand across his desk knocking everything on top to the ground.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

The Wager

Chapter 15

Oliver entered his apartment, the photo of Chloe clenched in his hand. He made his way to the secret room where he hid all his Green Arrow equipment away from the world.

He dressed quickly, and stared back down at the picture of her. He couldn't believe what had happened, he spent his nights watching over her and still someone had managed to get a hold of her, and there was no doubt in his mind who it was. It had to be Lex, but if that was the case that meant that Lex Luthor knew not only his identity, but Bruce's as well.

He knew Bruce had a right to know what was going on but he was worried, he knew that a man like Lex would have not problem following through on his threat of killing Chloe if he thought that Oliver had gone against his orders and brought Batman in for back up.

"A little early in the day for the Green Arrow, don't you think?" some asked from behind him.

He turned quickly, "Bruce." he said simply not making eye contact with the other man.

"What's going on?"

"I have to take care of something." he answered hoping he could keep things as vague as possible with the other man. At least until he got Chloe back.

Bruce made his way past him and saw the photo lying upside down on a nearby table. He walked over to the table and picked it up and studied the address on the back before turning it over and staring at the picture in shock. He looked back at Oliver his eyes wide.

"When did you get this?" He asked waving it back and forth.

Oliver turned his attention to the clock on the wall, "about half an hour ago."

"And you didn't think to ask for my help?"

"Bruce, the guy said he'd kill Chloe."

"You're letting the way you feel about her cloud your judgment."

"I'm not." he protested weakly, knowing even as the words came out of his mouth that they were a lie

"Yes you are. Look this guy obviously knows _everything_ about you," he said holding up the picture to prove his point, "and besides you're not going to be able to do her any good with your head not fully in this."

"I know."

"So are you going to let me help you or not?"

"Yes. But Bruce, There's something I need to tell you first." he paused not quite sure how to tell the other man that the person holding Chloe captive knew his identity as well.

"This guy just doesn't know the truth about me," he started slowly, "he knows about you too."

"You're sure."

"Definitely." he said remembering the comment the man on the phone said about bats.

"Okay, well that's not really important right now" he replied calmly, "The important thing right now is getting Chloe back."

"I agree."

"Good. So do you have any idea who's behind this?"

"Lex Luthor."

* * *

Lex stared at the woman in front of him. She was still unconscious and bound and gagged.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her like this.

She was helpless, and completely at _his_ mercy.

He moved toward her slowly and ripped the duct tape from her mouth forcing her awake.

He reveled at the fear in her eyes as she tried to focus on him

"Lex?" she said weakly.

"Chloe, Chloe, you know I expected more from you. I mean what were you thinking going into an abandoned warehouse without any back up?" he asked her smugly as he shook his head slowly. "In fact I'd be willing to bet you didn't even bother to tell anybody where you were going."

He watched as her jaw hardened and her eyes narrowed, "Of course I did." she told him.

"Really?" he asked. "And who did you tell Chloe, the Green Arrow?"

"How would I do that I've never had the pleasure of meeting the man."

"Is that how you're going to play this Chloe? Because I think you and I both know that's not the truth."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but hey if you have the inside track on the man how about some info on where I could find him, I would love an interview." She said with a small smirk.

"Well I must say you've managed to disappoint me again." he said moving closer toward her and stopping only when he stood right in front of her. He leaned down and placed his hands on the arms of the chair, "How is it someone like Chloe Sullivan could spend so much time with a man and not even realize he lives a double life."

He watched as she flinched slightly. "Do you really expect me to believe that you haven't managed to figure out that Oliver Queen is in fact the Green Arrow?"

She laughed at that, "Hold on, are you actually trying to tell me that you believe that some womanizing billionaire masquerades nightly as a justice seeking vigilante?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. But I don't think that that's anything you don't already know."

"Okay Lex, lets get one thing straight I went on a couple of dates with the man that's it. So there is no way in hell I would know anything about him having some kind of double life. But there is one thing I can tell you, the Oliver Queen that I know would never risk his life to protect someone else."

He knew she was lying. While Chloe Sullivan was excellent at keeping secrets for those she cared about, she was a horrible liar. He had always known that she knew more about Clark but she had never caved to him and given him the information on the younger man.

"Well for your sake I hope your wrong Chloe." he said lifting his hand to her cheek and brushing away the stray pieces of hair that had fallen in her face

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly as she jerked away from his touch.

"That means that your boyfriend has exactly ten more minutes to get here before my man just outside the door comes in here and puts a bullet in that pretty little head of yours." he told her poking he roughly in the side of the head.

A moment later Lex heard a struggle just outside the door, "Well look at that he's early." he told her.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked trying to keep her voice as even as possible as she watched Lex move behind her.

The only response she got was the sound of a gun cocking and the feel of the barrel bring pushed to her temple.

Suddenly the door in front of her flung open revealing the Green Arrow.

"Drop it Luthor, "he said pointing a crossbow over her shoulder in Lex's direction.

"Now we both know that's not going to happen." Lex told the man. She swore she could hear the smile she knew he was wearing, "Now why don't you drop the hood and glasses, I want to see the look in your eyes when I take her life."

She watched as Oliver reached for his hood, "Don't do anything he says," she told him.

"You know what always amazed me about Chloe was her blind faith in the heroes in her life, first Clark and now you."

She flinched at the mention of Clark. She knew the man that stood in front of her was really Oliver but there was no way that he knew the truth about her best friend.

"Just let her go Lex."

Lex ignored him and continued, "And after everything you did to her. Making that little bet with Bruce Wayne and treating her as nothing more then a conquest. It's a shame her loyalty to you is going to get her killed."

She felt the cold metal of the gun as Lex ran the barrel up and down her cheek.

"Take off the hood and glasses." Lex told him pushing the gun so hard into the side of her head that the pain of it made her wince.

Oliver reached for his hood and pulled it down then removed his glasses. His eyes met hers and she tried to tell him silently that it was fine, that she already knew the truth about him.

"That's better." Lex said, "Now she can look in your eyes when she hears exactly what you think about her."

A moment later she heard Oliver and Bruce's voices above her…

"_Well, she really is quite a woman." Bruce said._

"_Yeah she really is." _

"_Oh no."_

"_What?"_

"_I know that look."_

"_What look?"_

"_A look that says you're really starting to like her."_

"_No. I'm not," Oliver said._

"_Yes you are." Bruce replied with a small chuckle, "look at you practically mooning like a school boy over a woman you've known for a week. I can honestly say I'm disappointed in you Oliver."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about." he told Bruce. _

"_Really, then what's this about?" _

"_I'm just looking for an in. I have a bet to win, and as you mentioned before it's already been one week. I only have three left."_

"_So this is still all about the bet."_

"_Absolutely,"_

"_Are you sure about that."_

" _Bruce, she's a challenge. Truth be told this little game is the most fun I've had in a long time, but that's all she is to me. A game."_

Chloe felt her stomach clench, she knew about the bet between Oliver and Bruce, but to actually hear Oliver refer to her so callously hurt.

She looked up at him for just a moment before the tears began to fall down her cheeks. She lowered her head determined to not let him see her cry.

"Chloe…" He started.

A moment later she heard a loud grunt and when she looked up she saw Oliver slumped on the floor his hand gripping the back of his head.

A man stood over Oliver a gun pointed at him.

"You know Oliver you really shouldn't let yourself get distracted."

She felt the gun move from her head and watched as Lex moved from behind her and stood above Oliver he delivered a swift kick to his stomach then bent down and grabbed Oliver by his hair forcing him to look in his eyes, "I've waited years to see you like this." he ground out before releasing Oliver and standing back up.

He kicked Oliver again then turned to the man beside him, "Tie him up."

The man bent down and dragged Oliver farther into the room than quickly bound his arms and legs, before walking back over to the door.

"Let's give the love birds time to say goodbye." Lex said before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long for the update. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 17

The Wager

Chapter 16

Chloe stared at the man sitting on the floor not even five feet from her. Neither of them had said a word since Lex left the room and the silence was starting to get to her.

There were so many things she wanted to say to him, and so many questions she wanted to ask. But she was worried if she opened her mouth right now she wouldn't be able to keep holding back the tears that were threatening to start falling at any moment.

Earlier that day when she was planning on going to see Oliver, she had been ready to talk everything over with him.

She was going to tell him that she wanted to try and get past the whole bet with Bruce Wayne thing. She had even planned to tell him that she had figured out about his love for green leather and that she was fine with it and really respected him for everything he did to help those in need of help.

But when she received that mysterious package all thoughts of working things out with Oliver Queen were pushed aside and replaced with the need to protect the Green Arrow.

That was who she was she protected the heroes in her life.

And now here she was tied to a chair sitting with him right in front of her and she couldn't seem to make herself talk to him.

Hearing that recording of him and Bruce Wayne had managed to force away every bit of understanding and forgiveness she was beginning to have towards Oliver.

Hearing him refer to her as nothing but _'a game' _had broken her heart all over again.

Oliver kept his eyes locked on the ground in front of him. He knew she was watching him but he couldn't seem to build up the courage to look at her.

He knew he had hurt her bad enough before she found out about him being the Green Arrow, and now that she knew, he had no idea how she was going to react.

But he knew he had to man up and say something to her.

Oliver managed to maneuver himself into a sitting position and looked up at Chloe who was glaring at him through narrowed eyes. The way she was looking at him made his chest hurt. It was a look of distrust and contempt.

"Please don't look at me like that," he pleaded. He knew she was totally justified in her anger towards him. He had it coming.

"How do you want me to look at you, Mr. Queen?" she asked coldly.

He flinched, he was back to being Mr. Queen to her.

"I don't know," he paused for a moment, "but anyway besides the way you are now would be an improvement."

She let out an annoyed snort, "I just have one thing I have to ask you." She closed her eyes tightly afraid to look at him when she asked him the question that had been haunting her since that night at her apartment.

"How could you do that to me?" she heard her voice crack and chastised herself for not being able to keep her emotions under control, "you played with my head and my feelings Oliver. You made me think that you really cared about me."

"I do care about you Chloe, so much, that's why I came to tell you the truth that day." he tried to explain to her.

"Well obviously not that much. I mean this is the first time I've seen you since you told me," she said with a small grunt, "and all it took was me getting kidnapped by a madman."

"You told me you needed time to think," he replied, "I was trying to give you that."

"You know what pisses me off more then anything?" she continued ignoring his explanation for his absence, "the fact that I was right about you from the beginning. But I stupidly went against my own instincts, which by the way have never failed me, and gave into your playboy charms."

"Chloe, if you would just give me a chance to…"

"No, I thought I could have this conversation with you but I was wrong. I don't want to hear anymore. You can't do this to me, it's not fair," she felt the pain of everything taking over, "You forced your way into my life made me fall for you and then broke my heart, how can you expect me to just forgive and forget all that."

It only took her a fraction of a second to realize what she had just said to him. She had just admitted how much he had actually managed to let him get under her skin.

Oliver stared at her, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had hoped that she was feeling everything he was but he never actually thought that she had been.

The fact that he had actually been the person to hurt her, to put that look in her eyes tore him apart. He wanted to tell her the truth to let her know how he felt about her, he just didn't know if it would make the situation better or worse.

He had to tell her it was now or never.

"Chloe, do you really think you're the only one here who has fallen?"

"Oliver please don't do this right now. I think we should just…"

"No you got your chance to say what you had to don't you think it's fair that I get one."

She stared past him, looking at him right now would lessen her resolve that she knew and she couldn't let that happen.

"Chloe, will you look at me?"

"I can't."

"Please?"

"What?" she asked forcefully while she glared down at him.

"I'm so sorry," he paused and tried to push aside the uneasy feeling that was eating away at his confidence. "What I did to you was wrong and there's no excuse for it, but I need you to know that once I got to know you I knew there was no way I could go through with it."

"Really?" she asked mockingly, "so when exactly was that recording made?"

"The night after your cousin set us up to have dinner together, but you need to understand, what you heard me say to Bruce, I didn't mean it. I just didn't want to admit to him, or to myself, that you were already getting to me."

She felt her stomach clench, everything he was saying was perfect but the insecure overlooked Chloe from high school was making her way to the surface, and made her still question him.

"We shouldn't be worried about this right now." she told him hoping he would get the hint, "we should be focusing on getting out of here." she said.

When she got no response she looked up at him and saw him wink at her quickly and that's when she knew. He had some kind of plan already in place.

* * *

Lex watched the pair through a large monitor.

This had been everything he was hoping for. Watching Chloe Sullivan cry and Oliver Queen beg for her forgiveness and still receive none was a truly euphoric experience for him.

"Mr. Luthor," one of his men said poking his head into the small room.

"What!" He barked at the man annoyed by the interruption.

"We have visitors." he responded.

"How many?"

"At least four, sir."

"Excellent." he said to the other man with a small smirk, "Capture them and put them in their designated rooms."

"Yes sir." he said raising his hand to his ear "Move in." he to the men on the other end, "Is there anything else you need sir?"

"No that's all, now get out."

The man left the room and Lex smiled to himself. He knew Oliver would bring back up in fact he had counted on it. Now thanks to Queen being so predictable he had not only the Green Arrow but also his entire team and he assumed Batman as well.

Lex made his way out of the small room and toward the room where he was keeping Chloe and Oliver.

A moment later he entered the room.

"Well Queen, I knew you couldn't follow the simplest of instructions."

Oliver looked up at him feigning innocence, "What do you mean Lex?" he asked with a small smirk.

"I told you to come alone and you didn't listen, now thanks to you you're whole team is dead."

He kept his eyes locked on Oliver and made his way over to the chair Chloe sat in and moved behind her. He lifted his hand and ran a finger slowly down her cheek all the while keeping his eyes locked on Oliver's.

"You know I can see the attraction Oliver. How does it feel to know you're never going to get the opportunity to really be with her." he lowered his hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Get away from her." Oliver ground out.

"Don't worry Queen I promise to make her death quick, but yours," he said pointing at Oliver, "yours is going to be slow and painful, just like it will be for all the members of your little club of misfits."

He walked around the chair and placed his hands on the arms then leaned down so his face was level with Chloe's, "You really did choose the wrong hero this time Chloe or did your previous protector give up on you when he passed you over again. This time for your own cousin."

Oliver watched the scene in front of him his eyes wide, he flashed back to that first night at the restaurant when he had asked Chloe about her relationship with her best friend and she had brushed it off, and suddenly the way she had reacted to his questioning made sense.

Chloe glared at him and tried to cover her embarrassment over Lex's words. She took a moment and then smiled at him brightly, "You know Lex you really need to get over this fixation you have on all things Clark Kent, it's really getting sad. When are you going to realize Clark is just like every other man out there?"

"I think we both know that's not true Chloe."

She continued to glare at him then slowly a knowing grin spread across her face, "Oh come on Lex, you and I both know the real issue you have with him is the fact that you are jealous, everyone knows that Clark Kent is better then you in _every_ way. At least that's how Lana tells it."

She knew she should have seen it coming, this was Lex after all but when the back of his hand made contact with the side of her face it shocked her. Her head fell to the side and she tried to ignore the throbbing pain he had caused.

"Keep your fucking hands off her." Oliver yelled pulling Lex's attention away from Chloe

Lex stood back up to full height and whipped around shooting him an angry look. "I wouldn't speak right now if I were you Oliver."

"Well you're not me, now get the hell away from her." he snapped at the other man meeting his hateful gaze with one of his own.

Lex reached behind him and pulled out his gun then stormed over to Oliver. He knelt down and lifted the man's head by his hair, took his gun and placed the barrel firmly under his chin.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamt about this," he told Oliver as he cocked the gun.

Just as Lex was about to pull the trigger all the lights went out leaving them in darkness.

Chloe tried desperately to see what was happening in front of her.

Suddenly she heard a dull thud then the sound of the gun firing.

She felt a sharp pain and felt herself drift away.

* * *

A/N I hope you guys liked this one.

I think there will be four more chapters after this I will post them as quickly as possible!

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 18

The Wager

Chapter 17

* * *

One Hour Ago

Bruce Wayne stood in full Batman garb in the middle of Oliver's penthouse apartment looking into the shocked faces of Bart Allen, Author Curry, and Victor Stone.

He had just told them a brief run down of what was happening and the course of action that he and Oliver had decided on before the other man had left, trying to meet the kidnappers deadline

"Well are any of you going to say anything?" he asked the men when he got tired of waiting for some kind of response from them.

"I can't believe Oliver went in there alone." AC said shaking his head in disbelief. He was shocked by his boss's actions. He was the kind of man that planned everything to the last detail. "I mean, when we go on missions he's got multiple back up plans in place and this time he runs in there without even any back up. What the hell was he thinking?"

"He had to get in there. Lex said he would kill Chloe if he didn't show up by a certain time." Bruce tried explaining to the three men, "He didn't think he had a choice in the matter."

"I still don't understand what's happening here." Victor said, trying to get a grasp on what Bruce Wayne had just told them, "Since when is Oliver even involved with anyone in any way. Let alone enough that Lex thought he could use this woman as leverage."

"I don't think that this was all about Oliver, Chloe had some kind of history with Lex herself, dating all the way back to when she was in high school in Smallville." Bruce told them.

"Wait a minute," Bart said jumping from the couch quickly, "Chloe from Smallville? Are you talking about Chloe Sullivan?"

"Yes." He answered simply and watched as Bart cringed slightly. "Why? What's going on?" he asked.

"I know her." Bart answered, "We met a few years ago in Smallville."

"So did I," AC added, "and her cousin."

Bart started pacing the room, "Well it seems to me we should be calling in the big guns. Don't you guys think?" he asked looking toward Victor and AC.

"Bart I don't know if that's such a good idea," AC said darting a quick glance in Bruce's direction. The idea of bring Clark Kent into this whole situation made him nervous. They all knew how close to the chest the man kept his secret, and bring him in meant another person would learn the truth about him.

"What am I missing here?" Bruce asked them his patience starting to wear thin.

"I'm going to get him and bring him in on this. You guys know how he is. If we don't tell him what's going on we'll never hear the end of it. She's his best friend he has a right to know." Bart said, "besides do either of you want to be the ones to tell him if something happens to her?"

He didn't give them a chance to answer before speeding from the room.

"You guys wanna tell me what the hell is going on now?" Bruce asked Victor and AC.

Both men stared back at him and shrugged.

* * *

Clark Kent sat at his desk at the Daily Planet doing a quick spell check for his and Lois's latest article when he saw a red blur zoom past his desk.

He stood up and glanced around the news room till his eyes landed on Bart Allen standing just outside the room. He stood and made his way over to the younger man.

"Bart, follow me, " he told him leading him to one of the empty offices. Once they were inside with the door closed behind them he whipped around, "don't you think that was a little too conspicuous?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

"Not a lot of time for subtlety, Stretch." Bart explained, "We've got a problem."

"What did you do now?" Clark asked. He was worried about Bart but he also knew the last time he saw the speedster he stole from Lex Luthor and almost got himself killed.

"Not me man," he paused for a moment trying to find the best way to tell Clark what was happening, the last thing he wanted was to send him flying off the handle but after thinking about it he realized with Clark the straight forward approach was the way to go, "it's Chloelicious. She was taken. By Lex Luthor."

* * *

Oliver fell to the floor when he felt a sudden kick to the side of his head. A moment later he heard the gun shot, but didn't feel the pain of a bullet making contact.

He knew immediately what had happened.

Lex had shot Chloe.

"Chloe!" he yelled trying his best to pull himself back into a sitting position so he could try and make his way over to her, "Chloe please say something," he begged and prayed he would get some kind of response.

But none came.

Suddenly he heard the door behind him swing open and saw the flickering of a flashlight on the opposite wall.

"Mr. Luthor, we have to evacuate right now." A man said through heavily panting.

"What's happening?" Lex asked his voice showing his annoyance but still staying eerily calm considering he had just shot a Chloe not two minutes before.

"We captured them but they managed to get away. They've rigged the entire building with some sort of explosive devices. We have to evacuate right now."

"How long before they detonate?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"About two minutes." the guard answered his voice shaking.

"Well then I better make this quick," Lex said making his way back over to Oliver and bringing the gun to the side of his head, "I may not be able to take care of your whole team today, but killing you and your girlfriend is enough for now."

Oliver felt the cold of the barrel pressed against his temple for just a second then a sudden gust of wind. He heard the sound of Lex flying into the wall and the gun falling to the ground.

He looked around the room trying to make out any kind of shape in the darkness.

"Impulse, get her out of here, she needs a doctor Lex shot her." he called out into the darkness.

"Chloe!" He heard a man yell, a man that defiantly wasn't Bart Allen.

He heard the chair she was tied to fall to the ground and felt another gust of wind as the man, whoever he was, sped Chloe to safety.

* * *

Chloe's eyes shot open and all she felt was a searing pain in her left shoulder. Her breath coming in short small gasps.

She moved her head as much as she could and tried to get a better look at her surroundings.

It only took a moment for her to realize that she was in a hospital.

Her mind automatically drifted to Oliver.

Had he made it?

Before she could call out for someone she saw Clark standing above her his eyes locked on hers, his concern evident by the furrow of his eyebrows, "Chloe, thank god you're awake."

Her mind was reeling, she was in the hospital and Oliver was no where to be found. All she wanted was to ask about Oliver, but she wasn't sure if Clark knew about his involvement in what had happened.

"What happened?" she asked hoping to give nothing away.

"Not right now." he told her quietly.

She stared at him confused.

"Lois," he explained gently, "I didn't tell her all the details of your little adventure."

A moment later Lois walked into the room, "Chloe?" She darted over to the bed and threw her arms around her little cousin, "What the hell happened to you? All you said was that you were following a lead and then the next thing I know I'm getting a call from the hospital telling me that you were in the hospital being prepped for surgery because you'd been shot. What's going on?"

"Um… I'm not really sure," she answered not looking her cousin in the eye. She hated lying to Lois but she knew telling her about Oliver's involvement in what had happened would also mean revealing to her his identity as the Green Arrow.

She couldn't do that. It wasn't her secret to tell.

"I know you're keeping something from me." Lois said an accusing tone in her voice, "Both of you," she shot a pointed look in Clark's direction. "But I'm just so happy you're okay that I'm going to let it go. For now."

"Lois I'm sorry if I could tell you I would it's just…"

"No worries Chlo, we'll talk all about this later," she said glancing at the clock on the wall, "but I've gotta get back to work. Please don't feel abandoned."

"Trust me I don't." she responded grateful to be getting out of Lois line of questioning so easily. She then turned to Clark, "you should go with her."

He tried to protest but she quickly threw up her hand, "really Clark I need to rest anyway." Chloe smiled up brightly at him, "go." she told him raising her uninjured arm and pointing toward the door.

"Fine but if…"

"I know, I know if I need anything all I need to do is call, now go."

"Okay, okay." Clark relented raising his arms up in surrender and heading toward the door after Lois.

She watched the pair leave and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Several hours later Chloe awoke, and reached for the call button hoping to ask one of the nurses for something to drink.

When she couldn't seem to find it she lifted her head slightly to glance around the room it was then that she saw Oliver sitting on a chair beside her, his head lulled slightly to the side as he slept.

He seemed to sense she was awake because a moment later his eyes shot open and met hers.

"Hey," she said her voice raspy, "I think we should talk."

* * *

A/N First off I want to thank everyone for all the reviews I got on the last chapter. Please keep them coming. I had no idea so many people were reading this, and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it.

Next Chapter: Chloe and Oliver talk, and Bruce will be back as well. Plus Clark and Oliver hash some stuff out.

And don't worry there will be more about the rescue and the league soon. In the final chapter I think.

Thanks for reading everyone!


	18. Chapter 19

The Wager

Chapter 18

A/N Before you read this please understand that this is a rewrite of chapter 18. I actually really enjoyed writing the last version but when I reread it, it just didn't flow right to me. So please disregard it. I hope you like this version, and I hope this doesn't cause any confusion, and I promise to post next chapter soon! Thanks!

* * *

Oliver stared down at her. There was so much he wanted to say. But the sight of her there in the hospital because of him was really hard to bear.

Her arm was in a sling to keep her from moving it too much until it had time to heal. And across her left cheek was a very noticeable bruise left from Lex striking her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, a little sore, but I've been worse," she told him with a small smile.

She slowly tried to push herself higher up the mattress so she could see him better, but a shooting pain through her arm hissed at the shooting pain it caused.

"Can I help you?" Oliver asked standing and closing the small distance between them in one step.

"Yeah, thanks."

He made his way around the bed to her uninjured side and wrapped an arm around her raising her slightly higher in the bed.

"Is that better?"

"Yes much better, thank you," she answered quietly. "How long have you been here?"

"As soon as my team got me out of the warehouse, I went home, changed, and came straight here."

"You've been here at the hospital this whole time?" she asked her eyes wide.

"I had to know you were okay." He raised his hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb over the black and blue mark across her cheek bone, "I'm so sorry, Chloe."

She lifted her good arm and covered his hand with hers, "I really am fine Oliver." She pulled his hand from her and placed it on the bed, and saw his face fall when she did.

Chloe didn't want to hurt him but there was still something keeping her from letting her guard down with him again. She was terrified of being hurt again and she knew that, but that still didn't stop the swarm of butterflies doing a number on her stomach just from his touch.

Oliver stepped back and smiled sadly at her, "So I'm guessing there are some questions you wanna ask me."

"Only about a million." she answered with a small chuckle.

"Ever the reporter Miss Sullivan."

"Well I promise anything we talk about from here on out will be completely off the record."

He leaned close, "Oh I have no doubt about your ability to keep the truth to yourself," he lowered his voice to a whisper before continuing. "Considering who actually rescued you out of that warehouse I'm sure you've had a lot of practice protecting peoples secrets." He pulled back and stared into her wide eyes.

"So you know then, about Clark?" she asked her voice as low as possible.

"That your BF is some kind of META human? Yeah I know." he said waving her off like it was no big deal, then looked back at her with a smug smile proud of himself for figuring it out.

Chloe stared at him for a moment trying to hold back the laughter. It actually made perfect sense that Oliver would assume that Clark was a META because that was far less of a stretch then alien from another planet.

Normally Chloe was much better at keeping herself under control, but the look on Oliver's face, a look that said how smart he thought he was for figuring out who the mystery rescuer was, was too funny. When she couldn't hold it in anymore she let out a loud howl.

Oliver stared at her trying to figure out what was going on, "why do I feel like I'm missing something?" he asked with a small pout.

The look on his face made her laugh even louder. When she saw him press his lips into a firm line, she pushed her lips together trying to keep her laughter under control, "sorry," she said when she managed to get herself under control.

"So you care to enlighten me?"

"Not my story to tell." she answered with a one sided shrug.

"Fair enough," he conceded, "I mean I can't expect you to keep my secrets and no one else's."

"Exactly." she said smiling brightly

It was a beautiful thing seeing her face lit up like that while looking at him. He wasn't sure she would ever look at him that way again after everything that had happened between the two of them. But she was, and the sight of her like this made her heart pound faster.

"So you had questions?" he asked trying to chase away the growing urge he had to lean down and press his lips to hers.

"I do, but I'm thinking we should discuss this whole thing somewhere more private." she cocked her head in the direction of the nurses station just outside her door.

"You're right," he leaned forward again, "how about when you get out of here we'll meet someplace less crowded and I'll answer any questions you have."

"You will?" she was shocked that he was so willing to give her any details she wanted.

"Absolutely," his gaze lowered to her mouth again and all he wanted was to kiss her.

She kept her gaze locked on his face and watched as he stared at her mouth, she knew that look and she knew what he was about to do but as his lips descended oh hers she held up her hand and placed it on his chest, "Oliver."

He looked at her slightly dazed; "right I'm sorry." he told her his face falling.

"Oliver I'm sorry it's just with everything that happened I'm not sure that I can just forget." Her chest hurt just saying the words to him, but she really believed that too much had happened between them.

"Okay, I understand." he said with a quick nod he stood back up to his full height and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I don't want to hurt you, and it's not that I'm really even angry at you anymore it's just…"

"You don't think you can ever really trust me enough to be with me." he said finishing her thought.

"Yeah." she looked down at her hands to keep from seeing the pain she had caused him, "that doesn't mean that we can't try and be friends." she said smiling hopefully.

"I think that's a possibility," he replied returning her smile, "but just so you know if you ever change your mind… I'll be waiting."

She lifted her head and smiled at him, "Oh come on I highly doubt that it'll take you too long to find someone to replace me." she teased. She wore a forced smile because the thought of him moving on, and she knew he would, made her chest hurt.

"What makes you think you're so easily replaced?" he asked his eyes burning into hers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice snapped from behind them drawing their attention away from each other and to a very angry Lois Lane.

"I just stopped by to check on Chloe, I heard she got hurt and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Well as you can see, she's fine so I think you should leave now." she told him folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"Lois its fine really, Oliver and I were just talking things over."

"No you're not," she marched over to Oliver and pointed her finger in his direction, "after what you and your little friend did to my cousin, do you really think I'm going to let you come in here and play with her again."

"I'm not here to play with her, and Chloe knows that."

"Well, that's because Chloe likes to see the best in people, even when their complete jack asses that don't deserve it."

"Lois!" Chloe snapped.

"What? It is completely within my right to protect my little cousin from people that are going to hurt her." Lois rationalized.

"Look Lo, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but you really need to back off now."

"Chlo…"

"No I mean it, look Oliver and I have something we need to finish up, can you just give us a couple more minutes? Please?"

"Fine I'm gonna go grab a cup of coffee." she said giving Chloe a quick grin, "You want one too?"

"Oh God! Yes please!" she gave her cousin a grateful smile as she watched her leave.

"She's kinda scary, huh?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yeah," she said with a small chuckle, "she even brings Clark to his knees with her icy stare."

"I believe it. I'd ask you to remind me to never get on her bad side but I think it's way too late for that."

"Don't worry about Lois, I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, I've got enough reasons to watch my back; I'd hate to have to add her to the list." He looked at her a moment longer, "I should probably get going, before she comes back," he said pointing toward the door.

Chloe laughed at him again, "all right, but for the record I thought green was your color, not yellow."

"That's really funny." he said trying to keep a stoic look on his face, but the corners of his mouth were tugging into a smirk, "I'll see you later Chloe," he turned and headed to the door.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"When I get out of here I'll be calling to ask you those questions."

"I'm counting on it." he turned and left the room.

* * *

A/N Okay so originally there was only soupossed to be two more chapters after this but now I'm thinking there will be at least four more. Hope ya'll don't mind! J


	19. Chapter 20

The Wager

Chapter 19

A/N Just a quick note, if you read the original chapter 18 you have to read the rewrite I posted yesterday so that this chapter makes sense. Sorry again for ant confusion rewriting the chapter caused. Enjoy!

* * *

Chloe stared at the door the Oliver had just walked out of and part of her wondered if she had made a terrible mistake by telling him they couldn't be anymore then friends at this point.

When she told him that she didn't think that she could trust him it was the truth. She didn't doubt how he felt about her anymore that was obvious, from the way he was looking at her and even more so by the look of pain on his face when she told him that they couldn't be together. But just because she trusted him when he said he really cared for her didn't mean that she could believe that he wouldn't hurt her again.

Unfortunally realizing that was one thing, but taking the steps necessary for him not to get a chance was much more difficult. She almost hadn't had the strength to say the words to him, but in the end it was the right way to do things. She knew that. Didn't she?

Luckily before she could manage to talk herself out of her decision and reach for her phone Lois walked back in.

"Is he gone?" she asked looking around the room.

"Yes Lo, he left."

"Good," she walked over to Chloe and handed her a steaming cup of coffee.

Chloe leaned down and slowly inhaled the sweet aroma, "mmm, okay this is defiantly not hospital coffee," she said looking up at her cousin.

"All right you caught me, I went around the corner to a _real_ coffee house," she said with small smirk, "there was no way that I could drink the sludge they have here when there's real coffee within walking distance." She let out a chuckle, "and if I know my favorite cousins as well as I think I do, then I know you feel the same way."

"I'll give you that much." She answered lifting the cup to her lips and taking a short sip, "Oh you were definitely right this is so much better then the 'hospital sludge' I was going to bribe an orderly to bring me later."

Lois lifted her cup to her mouth and took a generous gulp, "so what was he really doing here?"

"Just what he said Lo, he was here to make sure I was all right. It really wasn't that big a deal."

Lois made her way around the hospital bed and flopped into the chair beside her cousin. "You know I don't believe that right?"

"Well, you wouldn't be you if you did."

"So are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to guess."

"Lois it really was nothing, he just told me he was sorry for everything." Chloe said.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"Well what did you say?"

"I told him that I forgave him for the whole bet thing with Bruce, and that maybe we could still be friends… but nothing more." She felt her stomach clench at the memory of the pain on his face when she had told him.

"Are you sure about that?" Lois asked quietly.

Chloe lifted her head quickly and looked at her cousin, "Of course I am, and I thought that after everything that happened between us, you, of all people would be happy to hear that I wasn't planning on giving him another chance."

"Not if it makes you miserable."

"I'm fine Lois, really. But even if I was hurting right now it doesn't mean that I can risk letting him hurt me even worse down the road when he decides to move on from me."

"Is that what's stopping you?" She asked shocked.

"Yes." she admitted refusing to meet Lois's eyes.

"Chloe, that's just plain crazy."

"Lois, I really don't want to hear this right now."

"Fine, but it seems to me that you're putting yourself through pain right now on the chance that he might hurt you in the future, and that makes no sense."

"Lois, please…"

"Fine, I'm stopping."

"Thank you."

"But let me just say…"

Chloe groaned and slammed her head back against her pillow as she listened to her cousin continue on about how she thought Chloe was avoiding what she was really feeling.

* * *

Oliver stepped off the elevator into his penthouse, and saw each of the members of his team and Bruce sitting in the living room all wearing sullen expressions.

"How's Chloe?" Bart asked.

"The doctors say she's going to be fine," he answered making his way toward the other men, "their going to keep her for a few days just to be sure but after that she'll be able to go home."

"That's great news," AC said finally breaking a smile.

"Yeah, it was a really close call." Victor added.

"Too close." Oliver said through clenched teeth, "Is there any word on Lex?"

"Nothing new, last we heard shortly after he was taken into custody, he dropped off the map." Victor answered, "I even did some cyber digging and big shock, there's now record whatsoever about the entire incident."

"Nothing?"

"Nope, even the explosion was listed as a faulty gas line." he answered shaking his head.

"Damn, Lex works fast." Oliver said rubbing his hands over his face. He walked across the room and plopped into a chair, "Did you guys get any information before the building went?"

"Just this," Bruce said finally breaking his silence. He lifted a thin folder and tossed it to Oliver, and pointed toward it, "all that's in there is just enough to let us know that he knows all there is to know about all of us."

Oliver flipped through the contents of the folder and let out a deep breath, "this is it?" he asked slamming the folder shut.

"At the warehouse, yes, but when you informed me that Lex had a recording of the two of us from your office I had Lucius do a sweep of both of our private offices. He found several bugs in each and had them destroyed."

"Was he able to find out exactly what Lex managed to hear?" Oliver asked.

"Of course he was." Bruce reached in his pocket and pulled out a small flash drive, "all his recordings are on there." he reached over and placed the item in Oliver's outstretched hand.

Oliver placed it on top of the file in front of him and turned to Bart, AC, and Victor, "You guys should probably go get some sleep." he told them when he saw how tired his men looked, "I got each of you your own rooms at a hotel a few blocks from here."

"Sounds good to me." AC answered and stood from the couch.

"Me too." Victor said following the other man toward the elevator.

"I'm more hungry then tired," Bart said hoping Oliver got the hint.

"I should have figured, "Oliver replied, "He stood, reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out four fifty dollar bills and handed them to the younger man, "I think that should feed you guys for the night."

"I don't know, this may be cutting it kinda close," Bart joked as he held out his hand expectantly.

"Make it work." Oliver said sternly.

"All right, all right," he said raising his hands in defense. He turned and walked toward Victor and AC who were already waiting on the elevator, "Thanks boss man."

"Good work today guys," Oliver told them, "Thanks for your help."

"No problem." AC answered as the door closed.

Oliver turned to Bruce, "I appreciate what you did to help me." he said earnestly.

"I'm glad Chloe's okay." Bruce answered, "so what are we going to do about Lex?"

"We?"

"Well he's not just your problem to deal with, and he knows all about my nightly activities too. It makes sense for us to work together to take care of him."

"Welcome to the team." Oliver said.

"Mr., Luthor, we'll be taking off in ten minutes." the pilot said as he stood in front of him.

"Good." he answered simply.

The pilot then walked to the cockpit and closed the door behind him.

Lex turned and stared out the window. This was his third flight in the past twenty four hours, but all the travel was worth it. He had to make sure that Oliver Queen and his team of freaks had no way to find him.

He was going to come back and make them all pay.

* * *

A/N Did you like the update? I hope so!

I might not be able to post any updates until Monday. So I'm gonna do readers choice again what should I update next?

*The Wager

*The Announcement

*Getting Over Your Past

Whatever I get the most responses for is what I'll post next!


	20. Chapter 21

The Wager

Chapter 20

* * *

Chloe sat on her couch staring at the phone in her hand. Oliver told her that when she got out of the hospital that she could call and he'd answer any of her questions. She'd been released three days ago and every time she went to call him she quickly changed her mind.

She wanted to talk to him so badly, but she was scared that if she talked to him right now that she would give in and decide to be with him, and she knew she couldn't do that.

Even after what Lois had said to her about being afraid of being hurt she still couldn't muster the courage to dial his number.

She slammed the phone down on the cushion beside her and turned back toward her laptop, to get back to work her research. She had to stop thinking about Oliver Queen; she had too much work to do.

After all the time she spent working on her Batman/Green Arrow story, Perry was breathing down her neck for the amazing story she had promised. Once she realized the truth about them she just didn't want to put any extra attention on them so she axed the entire story.

Normally Chloe would have no problem finding something else that would satisfy Perry White. But unfortunately, with her mind stuck on Oliver and everything that had happened with them finding something else that would amaze her mentor was near impossible.

There was only one thing that would clear her mind the thing that she had been avoiding for days now. She had to bite the bullet and talk to Oliver. She reached over and picked up her phone.

It only rang twice before he picked up.

"_Queen here."_

"Oliver, its Chloe."

"_Hey how are you feeling?" _he asked his voice lowered to just above a whisper.

"I'm fine, are you busy?"

"_Kind of, did you need something?"_

"No it's really not that big of a deal, I can talk to you later."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yeah, I'll let you go."

"_Chloe, wait…"_

"Yeah?"

"_I'm gonna be done here in about an hour, do you maybe wanna meet up then so we can talk?"_

"That sounds good. Is you're penthouse good?" she asked nervously tapping her pen against the side of her thigh.

"_Yeah, sure… I'll see you then."_

"All right, bye Oliver."

"_Bye Chloe."_

She hung up her phone and placed it beside her.

"You're going to see Oliver Queen?" Clark asked suddenly standing right behind her.

Chloe reached up and placed her hand over her chest, "You have got to stop doing that." she told him shooting him an icy glare.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what," she said lifting her other hand and swatting him in the chest. "Ow!" she yelped shaking her hand as the pain that shot through it.

"You should really be more careful Chlo." he told her with a smirk.

"Well, you should stop sneaking up on me." she said with a small pout.

"Sorry, so are you going to answer my question? Are you really going to see Oliver Queen?"

"Yes I am."

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Clark, don't start." she said holding her hand up and standing from the couch and making her way toward the kitchen.

"I'm just worried about you Chloe, and given what we know about him now I don't think he's the safest person for you to be around."

"Why?" she asked trying to keep her growing annoyance for Clark under control.

He stood and followed after her, "he's got a lot of enemies and that makes him dangerous."

"Clark that's not even…"

"Look Chloe, I'm not trying to tell you what to do." He ignored the scoff that he heard from her and continued, "I just want you to be careful."

"Okay listen, because I'm only gonna say this one time, I am going to talk to Oliver. _Just talk_."

"Really?" he asked clearly not believing what she was saying for a minute.

"Yes! I mean a lot has happened the past few days and he's going to answer any questions I have. That's it."

"All right fine. Just promise me you'll be careful around him."

"I promise." she answered making her way out of the kitchen towards her front door. She slid on her shoes and grabbed her purse.

He super sped towards her, "You should take this," he said holding out her phone.

She took it from him and smiled, "Thanks Clark."

"Just remember if you get in trouble again all you have to do is yell."

"I know." she turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Oliver looked at the monitor in front of him and quickly buzzed Chloe in.

"Hey." he said with a grin as she made her way into his living room.

"Hey." she answered with a quick smile as she tried to ignore her heart beating faster at the way he was smiling at her.

"So you're really doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better."

"Is that why you're not wearing you're sling?" he asked.

"I couldn't work with it on." she confessed with a timid smile, "but don't worry it's really not bothering me anymore."

Oliver looked at her suspiciously but decided to let it go, "That's good." he walked toward her and placed his hands gently on her upper arms, "I was so worried about you."

She looked up at him and the look he was giving her made her cheeks grow warm. His eyes showed so many emotions at that moment. Guilt, concern, relief and something else, something she wasn't quite ready to think about.

He noticed her get suddenly tense so he pulled his arms away and took a step back. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable. He was worried if he did she would decide she didn't even want to try and be his friend, and he couldn't bear that. He was happy to have her in his life in anyway he could.

"So I'm guessing you're here to ask me those questions we talked about, huh?" he asked nervously rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

"If you still are okay with it." she replied hesitantly.

"Definitely. Do you wanna sit down?" he waved her toward the couch.

Chloe nodded in response and made her way around him. She sat down and waited for him to follow. Once he was sitting in the chair across from her she felt herself relax a little and smiled at him, "You're really sure about this?"

"It's off the record, right?" he teased pleased that she seemed to be a little more comfortable then she was when she first got there.

"I promise. You can trust me."

"I believe you." he took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, "ask away."

"Well I guess what I really wanna know is, are you having any luck locating Lex yet?"

"Not yet." he said tightening his jaw, "it's like he has completely disappeared."

"Do you think he's planning something?"

"I know he is. There's no way Lex would just let this whole thing go and slither away never to be heard from again."

"That's true, do you have any idea what he could be planning?"

"If I had to guess I'd say right now he's just trying to make us sweat. Make us sit and worry about when he's going to expose us."

"That does sound like Lex. God knows he really enjoys playing head games, and he's really good at it too." she said shaking her head.

"Yeah. I hear you have quite a history with him _and_ his father." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I don't know many grown men who would risk ticking off the Luthor's, let alone high school girls." Ever since he read the file about her adventures, or more accurately misadventures he had been dying to talk to her about it. And now he finally had his chance.

"Oh so you get to ask me about my stuff too then?" she asked with a shy smile.

"It seems fair to me."

"I'm gonna have to agree. Just be prepared, it's a hell of a story."

She then proceeded to tell him all about what happened between her and Lionel Luthor. How she had agreed to investigate Clark for him in exchange for the chance to be the youngest columnist in the history of the Daily Planet, and how when she backed out of their agreement, because she couldn't stand being disloyal to Clark, Lionel had gone out of his way to make her life as miserable as possible. She then told him about being doused in a meteor rock based spray that made it so no one could lie to her and that Lionel admitted to killing his parents because of it. She continued on and told him how Lex had saved her and her father, Gabe, just seconds before the safe house the FBI had set up for them had exploded. That he had kept them hidden, safe, and presumed dead for three months, until she had been kidnapped and almost killed only to be rescued by Clark just in the nick of time.

When she finished he stared at her shocked, "So Lex kept you under his protection so you could testify against his father?" He asked.

"Yeah he did."

"So what happened to make your relationship with him turn sour?"

"Clark." she said plainly.

"Clark?"

"Yeah, when we were freshmen in high school Clark saved Lex from drowning, after Lex hit him with his car, and ended up driving off a bridge. After that Lex became obsessed with all things Clark Kent, and when I found out the truth about him our senior year I did all I could to protect him and his secret. I guess Lex took it personally."

"Wow, you have lived a very unusual life." he said with a small humorless chuckle.

"Tell me about it."

"So you and Clark…"

"Hold on, I thought I was here to ask you questions." she said trying to change the subject.

"Right," he said making a mental note to ask her about her history with Clark after she got a few of the answers she was looking for.

"So, the Green Arrow, how did that happen?" she asked leaning back onto the couch so she could get more comfortable while she listened to his story of how his alter ego came to be.

He wanted to be as honest with her as she had been with him. So he told her everything the whole story about the two years he spent stranded on that damn island, and how he needed to hone his archery skills in order to survive. About Tess Mercer, the beautiful woman who was desperate to do her part to save the world, and how they escaped from the island and from the men who abducted her.

Oliver had never been able to be this honest with anyone, and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't refreshing. He even told her about his first time out as Green Arrow and the amazing feeling he got the first time he saved someone, a woman who was about to be raped, and how every time he helped someone it made him want to don his green leather more and more.

She watched his face and how animated and excited he became when he talked about his Green Arrow persona and all the good he had done. And while listening to him, she was finding even more reasons to give into the feelings she was having for the man in front of her.

"So," she asked looking down and not meeting his eyes, "You talked about a woman being on the island with you when you managed to escape."

"Tess." he responded simply.

"Yeah, Tess, were you guys…" she paused for a moment, "together?"

"We were."

"What happened?"

"I messed up. I cheated on her, and broke her heart." He watched her face closely trying to gage her reaction.

"Oh," she said her stomach tightening, "how long ago?"

"It's been a few years."

"Why did you do it?" she asked hoping she wasn't pushing so much into his personal affairs that he would refuse to answer.

"I was young, scared and stupid; I wasn't ready to give her what she wanted so I did what I had to do to chase her away,"

"Wow."

"Do you think less of me now?" he asked praying she wouldn't say yes.

"No," she answered honestly.

"Really?" he was shocked. He had wanted to be honest with her but there was a big part of him that really believed that when he told her about Tess and how he hurt her she would revert back to her original opinion of him.

"I think we all make stupid mistakes when it comes to love, I mean look what I did to Clark with Lionel." She opened her mouth to continue but stopped when she realized what she had just told him.

"So does that mean that I finally get the answer to my Clark question?"

"I walked right into that huh?" she looked away from him before she spoke again, "my feelings for Clark were complicated."

"You were in love with him." It wasn't a question, it didn't need to be. He already knew it was the truth.

"I was."

"I thought you said the two of you were never together."

"We weren't."

"I think I'm missing something again."

"I said I loved him. I never said he loved me back." she looked down to her hands. She knew her cheeks were probably bright pink at this point.

"Oh." He didn't know what to say. He knew that Chloe and Clark were best friends, but he had to wonder how she was able to be around someone that she was in love with everyday and know that he didn't feel the same.

Then he had a thought, as long as he was friends with her he would have to do the same thing. He wanted to say the pain of it wasn't worth it but it was. She was.

He stood from his chair and walked over to her. Kneeling in front of her he reached out and placed his hand on top of hers.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Don't feel sorry for me. It was a long time ago. Trust me I got over the whole thing a long time ago. It's more embarrassment I feel about it at this point."

"You have no reason to be embarrassed," he raised his other hand and placed it on her cheek rubbing gently with the pad of his thumb. "I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"How a guy could have a chance with some one like you and be stupid enough to let it pass him by."

She looked up and her eyes locked on his. Being this close to him made her pulse quicken. She felt herself leaning closer to him. This is what she was afraid of. She knew that being this close to him, especially with no one else around, she wouldn't be able to resist him and at this moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

He was so close to her, about to finally get to feel her lips against hers. And the best part she wasn't pulling away. In fact she was doing just the opposite she was leaning into him too. They were just a hair apart now.

Suddenly the clatter of the elevator door opening made her jerk back. They both quickly looked toward the noise and saw Bruce Wayne standing there a smirk on his face. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No. Nothing." Chloe answered quickly.

She started to stand forcing Oliver to pull back, rise to full height and take a step back.

Chloe reached down and grabbed her purse, "I really need to go." she said shortly.

"Chloe…"

"I'll talk to you later Oliver."

"Wait you don't have to…"

"No it's fine, I have a thing…an article, I need to work on."

"Wait you're just gonna…"

"Bye Oliver." she said stepping around Bruce onto the elevator, and quickly slamming the gate behind her.

The two men watched her go then Bruce turned to him a huge smirk on his face, "bad time?"

"Oh no Wayne your timing was perfect as always." he said glaring at the other man.

* * *

A/N Okay so this was my longest chapter in this story so far and it was by far my favorite one to write. I hope you guys liked it too!

I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for the past few chapters so I hope people are still reading, and to those of you who have sent feedback, thank you so much it really does motivate me to write faster, so please keep them coming!


	21. Chapter 22

The Wager

Chapter 21

Chloe fled from the apartment as fast as she could. How could she be so stupid? Was she really just about to let Oliver kiss her? Yes she was, and not only was she going to let him do it, she wanted him to.

She had already decided, before she went to see him, that her visit was for no other reason then to get some answers from him. But being there with him, listening to him open up to her, and being able to tell him about herself too had lowered her resolve. It was so unusual for her to be able to talk to someone and feel as comfortable as she had with him.

While she was there with him the memories of everything that had happened, him telling her about that stupid bet, finding out he was the Green Arrow, and even hearing the recording of him and Bruce seemed to fade away. It was just the two of them, and that other stuff just didn't matter.

But the moment she saw Bruce Wayne standing in front of them, that knowing smirk stretched across his face, everything came flooding back. There was no doubt in her mind that if he had not shown up when he had she would still be up there with Oliver.

She quickened her pace. She needed to get as much distance between herself and Oliver Queen as possible.

By the time she reached her apartment she realized the best way to handle the whole situation was to simply distance herself from him again, and throw herself into her work. That was who she was, Chloe Sullivan, intrepid reporter for the Daily Planet. She had always been ever the professional and it was time she got back to that again.

It was time to get over this silly attempt at romance, she just prayed she could.

* * *

Four Days Later

Oliver sat on his couch a glass of scotch was sitting in front of him as he tried to focus on the papers in front of him. He had to find some clue in them as to where Lex had taken off to. It wasn't easy though considering his mind kept drifting back to that day at his apartment when he had almost kissed Chloe.

The day she had fled from him like he had the plague.

The day that he was certain if Bruce hadn't walked in when he did she would have not only let him kiss her but also kissed him back.

That had been a four days ago and he hadn't talked to her since. The only communication he had with her at all was a text message he received the next day stating that she had a lot going on at work and she would call him when things were less hectic so they could talk some more.

He chuckled to himself bitterly when he read it. Chloe Sullivan had done it again. She'd given him another new experience. She was the first woman to give him a not so subtle brush off.

Oliver placed the papers on the coffee table in front of him and picked up the glass. He took a long slow gulp and slammed the glass back down.

"All right enough is enough," Bruce said walking across the room and standing in front of him. "

Oliver looked up at him shocked for a moment, he hadn't even heard the elevator, "still not bothering to call before you show up, huh?" he asked trying to keep the biting tone from his voice but not succeeding.

Bruce shook his head at his friend. This whole thing was getting out of control and it was time he stepped in and put an end to all the nonsense, "You really are a fool. You know that?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, based on the fact that you're drinking in the middle of the day," he looked down at the glass in front of him, "and the fact that you are so lost in thought that I managed to walk right into your apartment without you even noticing, I'm guessing that I'd be accurate if I said you still haven't heard from Chloe."

"You mean since the day you showed up at my apartment unannounced and scared her away?"

"Yes." he answered simply smirking at the memory of the small blond fleeing and the scowl on Oliver's face when she did.

"No I haven't heard from her." he answered quietly picking up the glass again and finishing the contents in one gulp.

"And it never occurred to you to pick up the phone and give _her _a call?"

He slammed the glass back down and let out an exasperated sigh, "She sent me a message that she would call me when things were less 'hectic' for her at work."

"So in other words she blew you off."

"No she _did not _blow me off she just… Okay yeah, she blew me off."

"Man I was just trying to get under your skin when I said you were acting like a fool, but now it's obvious you really are one."

Oliver didn't bother to respond he just shot a glare at the other man then stood from the couch. He walked to the window overlooking the Metropolis skyline, "I'm respecting what she wants. When she's ready she'll call."

"Oliver, just pick up the phone and call her." Bruce leaned down, picked up Oliver's cell phone from the coffee table and walked it over to him, "you need to just do it already."

He took the phone from him and watched as Bruce left, not saying another word. He looked down at the phone and dialed her number. His thumb grazed over the send button before moving over end pressing end, clearing out her number.

Oliver turned and walked back over to the couch. He sat down, tossed his cell phone down beside him and got back to work. He'd call her; he would, just not yet.

* * *

Lois watched her cousin as she pulled the tray of cookies from the oven. "So let me get this straight," she said shaking her head, "you went and saw him four days ago, and didn't bother to tell me?"

"I just figured Clark would have told you I went to see him." Chloe answered placing the tray on the counter and picking up another one and sliding it in then slamming the oven door shut. She wondered what would happen if she told Lois that the reason she hadn't told her was because she knew how her cousin would respond. She wouldn't stop until she knew every last detail and Chloe was not in the mood to give her a play by play.

"Hold on, Smallville knew!" She shrieked, "I can't believe you told him and not me."

"Well I'm telling you now, Lo."

"You're only telling me now because I straight out asked you if you planned on seeing him again."

"Okay look, I didn't even tell Clark, he overheard me talking to Oliver about coming to see him. I mean, do you really think that if I was in the mood for some good old fashioned boy talk I would go to Clark rather then you?"

"I guess not." Lois admitted bashfully.

"Good, so can we move on now?"

"Yeah, but Clark is in so much trouble, how could he not tell me?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. She turned her attention back to the oven, "maybe he was trying to respect my privacy." she mumbled. She really loved her cousin but sometimes she wished she would just let stuff go.

"I heard that." Lois said in a sing song voice.

"Heard what?" Chloe asked turning around and smiling sweetly at her cousin.

She pursed her lips and glared at her cousin, "so will you at least going to tell me what happened?"

She groaned in response.

"Come on Chlo, you know me well enough o know there's no way I'm gonna give in until I find out _something_."

"Lois nothing happened. We talked for a little bit and then I left, end of story." She looked away hoping her cousin would believe her and let it go. She had no such luck.

"There's something you're not telling me." Lois said studying her cousin through narrowed eyes, trying to figure out what she was missing.

"Lois pleeeease, just drop it?"

"What I just want to know what happened to turn you into Martha Stewart?" she asked gesturing toward the half dozen plates of cookies she had already finished.

"What, I can't do a little baking?" she asked.

"Chlo, this is me you're talking to. I know you better then anyone, and I know for a fact the only time you do anything in a kitchen, other then make a pot of coffee, is when you're upset about something."

"What?"

"Think about it. I've only seen you bake three times before." she lifted her hand and started counting the incidences on her fingers. "When Clark got back together with Lana at the prom. When Uncle Gabe moved to France when he got that promotion, and when you were passed over for a Pulitzer nomination for your piece you wrote on the influence the mob had on our 'fine' mayor." she kept her eyes locked on Chloe's, "so do you really expect me to believe that you're not upset about something?"

Chloe took a deep breath and leaned back against the counter. She raised her arms and crossed them over herself. But just as she opened her mouth to speak there was a knock at the front door.

"Hold that thought." Lois said holding up one finger. She headed to the door and flung it open, "what are _you _doing here?" She asked glaring at Bruce Wayne.

"You must be Chloe's cousin Lois," he held out his hand to her, "Bruce Wayne."

Lois narrowed her eyes at him, "Trust me I know full well who you are. What do you want?" she asked aggravated.

"I came to speak to your cousin, is she here?" he asked trying to look around her.

She took a step to the right trying to block his view, "now is really not a good time."

"Lois let him in." Chloe called from behind her.

She stepped aside and pointed him to the kitchen. Once he was inside she slammed the door and followed behind him.

Chloe watched as they entered the kitchen then looked to Lois, "do you mind if I talk to Bruce alone?" she asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"All right," she answered slowly, "I need to go have a conversation with Clark Kent anyway." she smiled at her cousin then turned back to Bruce, "You better not upset her." she said jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

She then turned on her heal and headed out the door. Chloe watched her cousin leave laughing to herself at the thought of the tongue lashing Clark Kent was going to get when Lois got to him. She then looked at Bruce and waited for him to speak.

"So you like to bake." he noted pointing to the cookies.

"Really, you're trying to make small talk?" she let out a harsh breath, "why don't you tell me what you're doing here."

"No pleasantries then?" when the only response he got was another glare he continued, "Okay fine, I'm here about Oliver."

"Shocker," she said sarcastically.

"Look, I've been friends with Oliver almost my whole life. We've always had a lot in common. Both of our parents died when we were very young, we grew up in the same kind of privileged environment. And as I know you recently discovered we both enjoy the same type of nightly activities, so it really makes sense that we are." He took a moment then continued, "So you have to believe me when I that you can trust him not to screw up again."

"Bruce, what happens between Oliver and I really isn't any of your business."

"I know that, but I wouldn't be his friend if I didn't try." he reached in his pocket and pulled a small flash drive. He walked over to her and placed it on the counter beside her. "You might want to check that out before you make a final decision about anything."

"What is it?"

"Just something I think you should hear." he turned to leave, but looked back at her for a moment, "and for what it's worth I'm sorry for my part in the whole thing as well." He said nothing else and left her staring after him.

Once he was gone she looked down at the item he left behind. She really shouldn't bother but the overly curious Chloe couldn't resist. She snatched up the flash drive and made her way into the living room where her laptop sat on the coffee table she moved to the couch and sat down.

She quickly attached it to the USB port, and clicked the icon that popped up.

* * *

A/N I know I know, you guys hate me! Lol but I promise I will post again very soon hopefully tomorrow. Only two more chapters to go!

Thank you so much for all the reviews I got for the last chapter, I hope everyone likes this one!

Just a side note on all my stories, I hope to finish this one by Friday, Then The Announcement, Then Getting Over Your Past, and somewhere in there I'll try to fit in a sequel to I Saw Them!


	22. Chapter 23

The Wager

Chapter 22

* * *

Chloe kept her eyes locked on the screen as two files came up; she clicked on the first one and waited for it to load. She had no idea what it was that Bruce thought she should see, but what ended up being on the drive was definitely a shock.

They were photos. Photos of her and Oliver. It was obvious by the angles and distance that the pictures were taken from that they had been under some kind or surveillance, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Lex was the only one who could be responsible.

Apparently Lex had been watching them from the beginning.

There were pictures of them even as early as the night that Lois set them up, when he took her to the art opening and when she took him to the carnival.

She felt a small pang while looking at them, but one of the pictures in particular grabbed her attention. It was Oliver holding her hand and pulling her through the crowds in the direction of the ferris wheel. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of that day.

Going there every year had always been so bittersweet for her, even with Lois and Clark for company the memories of the last time she went with her mom had always bubbled to the surface, but with Oliver there with her that hadn't been the case. In fact that day with him had instantly become one of her best days ever.

That was the day that she realized how amazing he really was. Away from his expensive suits and the pretentious parties he was expected to attend he was exactly the kind of man she wanted to be with.

As she scrolled through the pictures of that day her eyes landed on one that made her laugh out loud.

It was her and Oliver sitting at one of the picnic tables while they ate their dinner. Oliver was looking at her hesitantly as she tried to feed him a chili cheese fry and she had her head thrown back laughing loudly.

She shook her head as she remembered how he had reacted to eating at a traveling fair…

**_Chloe grabbed his hand as they got off the ferris wheel and pulled him toward one of the trailers that was serving food._**

**"_What are you doing?" he asked clearly confused._**

**"_Going to get dinner." she answered slowly._**

**"_I thought we would just…" he lifted his hand and shot his thumb toward the parking lot._**

**"_You can't be serious." she said taking a step closer to him and speaking in a dramatic stage whisper, "Oliver, you can't go to a carnival and not have a corn dog and funnel cake."_**

**"_A funnel cake?"_**

**"_Yeah, it's a…"she lifted her hands into the size and shape of a funnel cake, but was only met with another confused look. "On my god, you haven't ever had… Oh that is just not right." she tugged on his hand and led him to one of the nearby picnic tables. She pushed him down, "sit here, I'll be right back with dinner." she told him sternly._**

**_He reached out and grabbed her wrist, "what do you think you're doing?"_**

**"_I'm going to buy us dinner, Mr. Queen."_**

**_I'm not going to let you buy me dinner Chloe." he said standing up._**

**"_Oh yes you are, we had a deal. You said that I could buy our dinner the next time we went out."_**

**"_What didn't the art opening count as going out?"_**

**"_Of course it did, but we didn't have dinner then," she said with a smirk knowing that he had no way of winning this one. "Now just sit here and wait."_**

**_She made her way over to the closest stand and got in line. When she finally reached the window she placed her order, two corn dogs, a large order of chili cheese fries they could share, two large sodas, and of course the funnel cake. _**

**_When they finished filling her order she picked up the tray and made her way back to the table. She set it down in front of him and looked up to find him wearing a wide eyed expression._**

**_This time she was the one confused, "What?" she asked_**

**"_We're going to eat those?" he asked pointing to the plate of fries._**

**"_These are the best fries ever besides I want you to get the full experience."_**

**_He looked up at her and gave her a smile that was impossible not to return as they started eating._**

**_When they were finished they started walking toward the parking lot. Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He wrapped his hand around her waist and leaned down, "that was the best funnel cake I've ever had." he whispered in her ear._**

**_She stopped mid step and turned to him her eyes narrowed, "I thought you never had one before."_**

**"_I never said that, you just assumed."_**

**"_And you just let me believe it?"_**

**"_I couldn't help it." he said laughing, "I find the fact that you think I'm too rich and stuffy to have had things like funnel cake very amusing. You're not mad are you?" he asked with a smirk._**

**"_As a matter of fact, I am," she teased, "and I'm thinking you may have just cost yourself your end of the night kiss." she pulled her hand away and pretended to storm of in anger toward the car._**

**"_Oh come on Chloe," he said as an exaggerated whine, and quickly followed after her._**

**_When they arrived back at her apartment he seemed surprised that she let him walk her up. She unlocked the door and turned the knob but before she could push it open he grabbed her other hand and turned her around, "You weren't really serious about that whole kiss thing were you?" he asked hopefully._**

**_She looked up at him, and without a word she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him so his lips were only an inch from hers. She then quickly turned his head to the side and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "maybe next time," she said sticking her tongue out at him then pulling her hand away and walking into her apartment._**

**"_Well played Sullivan." he said chuckling._**

**"_Good night Oliver."_**

**"_Good night Chloe."_**

**_She closed the door and leaned against it listening to his retreating footsteps…_**

She smiled and scrolled farther down looking at the rest of the photos, then returned to the previous screen and clicked the other file, but this time instead of pictures she heard the voices of Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen.

**"_Oliver, nice to see you. So what can I do for you?"_**

**"_I think you know. Chloe said had a run in with Batman the last night."_**

**"_I prefer to look at it as a rescue. You know how it is. She's the damsel is distress; I'm the hero who swoops in and saves the day. We end up falling madly in love and running away together, leaving you all alone and crying in your green leather."_**

**"_Why don't you quit with the quips and tell me what the hell happened?"_**

**"_What did she tell you happened?"_**

**"_She came out, the guy grabbed her, and you saved her. That's it, but there's got to be more."_**

**"_Well that does about sum it up, except for the part where she broke the guy's nose."_**

**"_Did this guy say anything?"_**

**"_Something about an old friend wanting to see her."_**

**"_Lex." _**

**"_You don't know that. She is a reporter I'm sure she's ruffled plenty of feathers in her day."_**

**"_It's got to be him. You read all that stuff my guy found. He's got a hell of a grudge against her."_**

**"_We have no way of knowing that for sure yet."_**

**"_So you don't know anything else."_**

**"_The guy managed to get away before I could get anything out of him."_**

**"_Well maybe if you weren't so busy trying to hit on her you'd know more. You know I was under the impression that Batman was more of the strong silent type. So what the hell did you think you were pulling?"_**

**"_Ah… You know I don't see what you're problem is. You told me less then a week ago that she was still just a game to you. Nothing more. You let her get under your skin Oliver. That's no way to win our little wager."_**

**"_You really think I give a damn about the fucking bet Bruce. It's over, the whole thing. I'm done."_**

**"_Well, I am certainly surprised, is the Green Arrow actually conceding?"_**

**"_Yes." _**

**"_I guess that means I win." _**

**"_I don't care. Take the car; don't join the league, whatever. But I am telling you this thing is done. I can't do this to her anymore. I don't want to hear it from you ever again. I mean it. This whole thing is over. Do you understand?"_**

**"_Perfectly."_**

**'_Good."_**

The recording ended and she sat back on the couch trying to gather her thoughts.

A moment later she heard the front door slam, "hey Chlo, I forgot my… Oh my god." Lois said running into the kitchen and pulling open the oven door, she pulled out the tray inside which now held charred cookies. She turned toward Chloe who was now standing just outside the kitchen, "What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Sorry," Chloe said bashfully, "I got preoccupied I guess."

Lois's eyes narrowed, "did Bruce Wayne say something to upset you?" she asked.

"No I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because I can call Clark right now."

"Lo, I promise he didn't do anything. Weren't you supposed to go talk to Clark?"

"Oh right, I just came back to grab my phone." Lois explained, "Guess it's a good thing I did though." she said looking toward the tray of burnt cookies. "So what had you so distracted?"

"It's no big deal we can talk about it tomorrow."

"You sure."

"Absolutely." Chloe responded with a nod.

"All right." Lois made her way into the living room and picked up her phone. "Don't wait up." she said opening the door.

"I never do."

Lois shot her a mischievous grin and closed the door behind her.

Chloe made her way back into the living room and stood looking at the computer. She was so confused. All she wanted to do was give into her feelings and go to Oliver, but that stubborn scared part of her was holding her back.

It was then that Lois words from the other day in the hospital came flooding back to her.

"_It seems to me that you're putting yourself through pain right now on the chance that he might hurt you in the future, and that makes no sense."_

Lois was right; she had to take the risk. Chloe quickly slipped on her shoes and headed for the door.

She swung it open quickly, and found Oliver standing there his hand positioned to knock.

* * *

A/N Okay so one more chapter to go. I hope you guys liked this one.

When I'm done with this one I'll finish up The Announcement and Getting Over Your Past. But I want to start planning out my next story. I'm just stuck between two ideas. I'd like to write both but I wanna make sure there aren't other stories like them out there and also if people would even want to read them.

Story plots:

**1**

Takes place after roulette. After Chloe saves Oliver from himself they become best friends. They depend on each other and trust each other above anyone else, including anyone they have relationships with, but after years of being there for each other will they decide to be something more?

Major Pairings: Dollie, Tollie, Chruce, and possibly more.

**2**

Chloe and Oliver in high-school together.

Completely AU

In his junior year of high school Oliver Queens parents are killed, as a way of dealing with his grief he starts to rebel and becomes a media magnet. Believing his parents would want him to get their son under control his guardian moves with him to Smallville, Kansas.

Please let me know what you think. Thanks!


	23. Chapter 24

The Wager

Chapter 22

* * *

"Oliver… hi." Chloe said hesitantly. She stared at him not quite sure what else to say. She wasn't ready for this yet. She thought that she would have the drive to Oliver's apartment to decide what she was going to say to him, but now here he was, standing right in front of her and she seemed to have lost her ability to form any kind of rational thought.

Chloe was staring at him, her eyes wide and her teeth tugging on her bottom lip. He could tell that she was surprised to see him there; he just hoped she would at least give him a chance to talk to her. "I really need to talk to you. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." she answered stepping to the side so he could enter.

Chloe closed the door behind him, and turned to look at him, "I'm sorry I didn't call you back I was just…"

"Blowing me off?" he held his breath hoping she would deny it.

"No, I wasn't trying to blow you off. I just needed some distance."

"From me?"

"Yes." Chloe admitted quietly. She took a step back, and turned away from him, "I just needed…" her voice trailed off.

"Look Chloe, I know you said we could be friends, but I'm guessing that I made you uncomfortable the other day. I'm sorry if that's the case, but…"

She turned around quickly and looked up at him, "I wasn't avoiding you because you made me uncomfortable Oliver."

"Then why?" he asked.

"Because, I can't be friends with you." she said her voice lowered to practically a whisper.

He felt like he had been punched in the gut. After everything that had happened she couldn't even stand to be friends with him. "Oh." he replied his voice as low as hers.

She saw the sudden look of pain that crossed his face and she realized he didn't understand what she was trying to say. She had to try a different approach. "I was scared.

He took a step toward her to close the distance between them, "Scared of what?" he asked.

Her heart was pounding, and she couldn't find the guts to say the words. The courage to tell him that it was the way she felt for him that had scared her away, that and her stupid insecurities and fears.

Telling Oliver the truth meant fully opening up to him and trusting him. She was torn part of her just wanted to run away from him and from the way he made her feel. But the other part of her the stronger part knew that she couldn't turn away from this anymore. She took a deep breath and decided it was time to be completely honest with him. "You… and the fact that after everything that happened between us I still wanted you to kiss me."

He stared at her. He knew what he had to do; he had to be completely honest with her and everything out once and for all.

"You don't have to be scared of me Chloe, or of what could happen between us. What I feel for you, it's real. And it's not going to just go away. I will never hurt you that way again, I promise." He moved closer and placed his hand on her cheek, "Please give me a chance to prove it to you."

Chloe looked into his eyes and saw how sincere he was being. She knew that he meant what he had just said to her. She pushed aside her fears and reached out placing her hand on his hard chest.

Oliver kept his eyes on her as he leaned over. He stopped when his lips were just barely an inch from hers. "Please give me a chance to prove it to you, Chloe," he asked again in a low whispered.

Chloe knew what he was doing. He was waiting for her to tell him it was okay, that they could move past everything that had happened and start fresh, and at that moment she knew they could. She knew she could forget the past and have something real with the man standing in front of her.

"We'll have to take this slow." she said breathlessly.

"As slow as you need." he told her

"And I want to start from the beginning, like a clean slate."

"Sounds good to me."

"And if I'm going to completely trust you, you have to completely trust me."

He pulled back slightly and looked at her confused by her words, "what do you mean?"

"I need you to trust me enough to not keep me in the dark about problems your alter ego has."

"I do trust you." he lifted his other hand and brushed away a stray curl that she hadn't even realized had fallen. Then rested it hand on her cheek, "Completely." And he meant it, he did trust her. He knew that his secret and the secrets of his team mates were safe with her. That she would never betray them. "Is there anything else?" he asked teasingly, "or can I kiss you now?"

A shiver made its way across her entire body at the thought of finally kissing him. He was staring at her intently waiting for her to respond. She felt his breath against her lips, it was so warm, and just like the other day his proximity was intoxicating to her. She wouldn't let herself resist him or what they could have together any longer. Chloe lifted her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer until there was no longer any space between the two of them; she gently brushed her lips against his, and pulled back giving him a shy smile.

That was all he needed, he gazed at her for a moment longer the pressed his lips against hers. At first it was soft and gentle like the one she had just given him but it quickly intensified. He moved his hand to her hips then wrapped them tightly around her waist pulling her body as close to him as possible. To say he was shocked by what was happening would be the understatement of the century. A month ago, two weeks ago, hell even ten minutes ago he was sure there was no way this thing of them would end up like this. Yet here they were she was in his arms and letting him kiss her. Finally. Kissing her was even better then he ever imagined it could be, and he had a really good imagination.

Chloe felt like her skin was on fire, she had kissed men before, but nothing she had ever experienced compared to the drugging kisses of Oliver Queen. She let out a small gasp when she felt his arms move around her and he took complete advantage. She felt his tongue gently massaging against hers and she let out a small moan.

He pulled his lips from hers and slowly worked his way down her jaw line to her neck where he placed gentle butterfly kisses, before returning his full attention to her beautiful mouth. He felt himself starting to become overpowered by his desire for her, so he pulled back, "we should stop." he said slightly out of breath.

Chloe looked at him. She was confused by what had just happened. One minute he was begging her to give him a chance to be with her and now he was pulling away.

"You said you wanted to take this slow," he explained when he saw the look that crossed her face.

"Right." she said with a quick nod as a small blush working its way across her face as she realized he must have seen her reaction to him pulling away.

"Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully.

"Defiantly," she said with a bright smile.

He gave her another short kiss and turned to leave.

"Hey Oliver?" She called.

He turned around quickly looking at her, "Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm really glad you came here tonight." she said honestly.

He smiled brightly at her and left.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Oliver sat on the couch in his apartment. The TV was flickering images in front of him but his attention was focused on the small blond whose head was currently resting on his lap as she watched the movie she had brought for them to watch.

Over the past couple of weeks they had continued to grow closer. He found himself doing all the things he used to laugh at 'serious' couples for doing, and he actually enjoyed them. They went to dinners, held hands; she had even convinced him to have a picnic in the park the previous weekend. He had already known how amazing she was and the last two weeks had only solidified that belief in him.

When the movie ended Chloe pulled herself into a sitting position,

"Oliver?" she said hesitantly

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking and I would really like to help you and the team." She had been thinking about it ever since she learned all about the JL and the work they were doing, and while she knew there were risks in his line of work something in her was desperate to be a part of it.

"What?" he asked.

"I really want to help you and the team, with the Lex situation."

"Chloe, you can't get involved in this, It's too dangerous." he said sternly. The idea of her putting herself in the line of fire to work with him made his chest tighten.

"I'm already involved Oliver, try to remember you weren't the only one Lex kidnapped that day. I was there too."

"Chloe…"

"No please let me finish," she said holding up her hand at him. "I know the work you guys are doing and I think it's amazing. I just really want to be a part of it?"

Oliver thought for a minute. He knew she was right about already being involved. Lex knew they were together, so she was already a part of this no matter if she worked with them or not. At least if she was working with him, he could keep a closer eye on her. He had a better chance of keeping her safe.

"There's no way you're doing field work." he said finally, "if you work with the team it is strictly behind the scenes."

"When you say 'behind the scenes' what exactly do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Something that'll utilize that super sized brain of yours." he answered reaching over and gently tapping her forehead with his pointer finger.

She smiled at him brightly, "will I still get a really cool codename if I'm only 'behind the scenes' because I really want a code name."

"Of course," he replied, "every good sidekick has a cool codename."

"Hey, I am no hero's sidekick." She tried to keep a stern look on her face but failed as the corners of her lips tugged up into a smile.

"Of course not what was I thinking?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"You obviously weren't." she teased.

"Oh now you're in trouble…sidekick." he lunged at her and pinned her beneath him and began tickling her giving her no mercy.

She giggled, "Okay fine, I'll be your sidekick," she relented in between gasping breaths, "but I want the best sidekick codename ever, got it?" she asked pulling her hand from beneath the and holding it out for him to shake.

"Got it." He lowered his mouth to hers.

Chloe pulled away and smiled up at him before kissing him again. She had no doubt this was where she was supposed to be, here in Oliver Queen's arms. He was a hero and he was all hers.

* * *

Okay so that's it! I hope you guys liked the ending! There will be a sequel; I just wanna do a few other things first.

Now I'm going to something totally shameless to get some feedback for this story. Anyone who sends me a review will get a synopsis, via PM, of what the sequel will be about. And that's for any kind of review. If there's something you didn't like please don't hesitate to tell me what you would have preferred, that way I can try to improve. I can't get better if I don't know where I'm lacking. Just please try to be constructive with the criticism, that's all I ask.

Thanks so much to everyone who has kept reading all the way to the end!

Now on a side note, at the end of the last chapter I gave an option for the next multi fic I'll be writing (after I finish The Announcement and Getting Over Your Past of course) my intention was to write both but I received a review from someone telling me that they thought sarcastic_fina already had a story like Option 1 Just a reminder:

**It takes place after roulette. After Chloe saves Oliver from himself they become best friends. They depend on each other and trust each other above anyone else, including anyone they have relationships with, but after years of being there for each other will they decide to be something more?

Major Pairings: Dollie, Tollie, Chruce, and possibly more.**

I was wondering if anyone knew what story they were talking about. I would love to check it out and make sure it's not too close to what I was planning for my story.

I've already been researching other DC characters for this one, because I'm really excited to write it, but I don't want to keep going if there's already another one out there too much like what I've got so far.

Thanks Again! You guys really are awesome!


End file.
